


Where we stand

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: One year after 'I'll show you love', Moira and Charles are in the Xavier mansion, which is being prepared to become a school for young mutants and the couple need to face the problems that come with their busy lives and that threatens to destroy their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the 2nd part of my other story, I'll show you love. I hope you enjoy.

_I had all and then most of you_

_Some and now none of you_

_Take me back to the night we met_

**The night we met-Lord Huron**

 

The Xavier mansion that once had been home to Charles and Raven, before the WWII and although huge, used to silent with just the two of them and their mother there, before she left, and was now full of life. Not because it was being prepared to receive its first mutant students within a year, but because of the people who lived there now.

Charles smiled from the garden, wrapping an arm around Moira's waist as he stared at one of the huge windows of the mansion, listening to Alex, Sean and Hank's voices arguing over the television in the living room where Alex wanted to watch the game and Hank a science program and Sean tried to intervene.

The three young mutants went to college like Moira in Bennington but on different courses, but they had the same dream, work at the Xavier School to make the world a better place for mutants, and Charles shook his head, amused by their silly discussion before he guided Moira under the huge tree that Charles's grandfather had planted decades ago, taking advantage of the rest of the Sunday.

Charles settled under the tree, leaning his back against its trunk, and Moira laid her head on his lap, feeling the afternoon breeze on her face and his fingers meeting hers over her belly and she smiled. Since moving to the United States with Charles a year ago, they had been very busy. He with his school and meetings with Millestone and she, with college and so, when moments like this appeared, the couple took advantage of it to stay together as much as they could.

"I'm sorry if things have been agitated in recent months, my love." Charles murmured gently, staring at Moira's calm face and she smiled, shaking her head and opening her eyes.

"I've been busy too, Charles..." She said, dismissing his apologies, and Charles smiled as his fingers played with hers and found the engagement ring in hers and thought about the day of her graduation, when then they could marry.

Moira smiled, knowing what he was thinking and then she stood up, her face as tall as his, and whispered with a wicked smile:

"I can't wait to get married..."

"Me too, Moira." He said truthfully. "But for you, it's worth the wait, because I had waited 26 years to meet you, until we met at that Oxford's street." Charles buried his fingers in her auburn hair, bringing her lips to his and kissing her with passion, and Moira brought her hands to the front of his shirt, holding it where he placed one hand over hers.

The kiss became more intense and Moira parted her lips for his tongue, feeling Charles's fingers lower from her hair to the back of her dress and Moira lay on the grass, bringing him along with her by the shirt.

Charles rested one hand under the grass beside her head and stroked her arm with the other and made her shiver, until they gasped and interrupted the kiss, smiling.

Seeing that it was getting dark and the first stars were showing among the trees, Charles stood up, holding out his hand to his fiancé so they could return to the mansion, and she held it, standing up, staying very closer to Charles and then, on tiptoe, she whispered in his ear with passion, making his heart beat faster:

"And I never imagined myself wanting to get married, until the night of thr dinner at my parents's house and you talked about."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. I hope you enjoy it, reviews please. I love Alex in this chapter...

_Because I don't know who I am_   
_Who I am without you_   
_All I know_   
_Is what I should_   
**Where I stood-Missy Higgins**

Moira's second year in college had been hard and she knew it would be even more when she went to do her bachelor's degree in genetics, but despite that, she loved studying, not only because she felt closer to Charles and the other mutants and because she wanted to make a difference in science.

Moira had just returned from a walk with her two classmates, Clove and Hanna, and they were now in the classroom for the last class of the day, but the teacher was late and so the students were chatting. Clove was sitting over Moira's table, trying to distract her from her reading, until Moira closed the book, arching an eyebrow at her friend's innocent face.

Despite missing Kayla, since the two of them had studied together and been friends for years, she was happy with the new friendships at Bennington and she pushed Clove's leg aside so she could put her things on the table and then join her conversation with Hannah about a movie.

But the conversation was interrupted when a colleague of them entered the class crying, being comforted by a friend and going to sit in the corner of the room and the three looked at each other.

"What happened to Sophie?" Hannah wondered when then Marie, a rebellious brown haired girl with white highlights in the hair said from the door:

"Her engagement is over. Apparently she wanted to wait until she finished college and her fiancé ended up meeting someone at work." She lifted an eyebrow at Moira and Moira only pursed her lips, staring back at her as if daring her to say something?

Charles would never do that to her. She had confidence in him and in herself and where their relationship was and that it would resist until her graduation.

Something about Moira's defiant look seemed to have pleased Marie, who looked at her as if to congratulate her, then walked toward her own table, leaving the three girls confused, before the teacher arrived, announcing the project they were going to work on that week, and Moira put the subject in the back of her mind to focus on the project, although something dark started poking in the depths of her mind.

The week passed quickly, but Moira and Charles had only seen each other and talked briefly, exchanging a few kisses and sometimes sharing his bed. They were both busy, and Charles would soon go to Washington for a meeting about the Mutants, to see how to proceed with his School, but also to keep his future students out of the media and the government, and also he was going to attend a congress that would last a week, with several lectures and exhibitions in the area of genetics.

That Wednesday at 5 am, Charles woke up, feeling Moira moving beneath his chest and he smiled, kissing her forehead until she opened her eyes. They had spent the night in his bedroom again, exchanging kisses all night because they would be apart for a few days, without seeing each other.

"Good morning, Charles..."

"Good morning! my love..." He murmured and she smiled, pulling her hair back from her face and exchanging a kiss with him before she could see the time on the clock beside her. 5 am.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, taking advantage of the time they still had and slowly they kissed. Charles's hands slipped inside Moira's nightdress, caressing her waist and she sighed on his lips, hugging him and leaving his body glued to hers, scratching his back.

"Hum... Charles..."

Moira broke the kiss, bringing her lips to his neck, nibbling him therr as one of his hands slid down her waist toward her leg, making her heart beat fast as his fingers reached the top of her thighs and then Charles lifted his face so that he stare at her and Moira nodded.

Then Moira closed her eyes in ecstasy, feeling his fingers in her center and kissed Charles hard, feeling them move, teasing her until she saw stars, murmuring his name and burying her face on his neck.

Charles smiled, stroking her hair and brushing it away from her face until Moira opened her eyes and smirked, sitting over his legs then, lowering a hand toward his pants to return the favor and give him a gift.

"I love you my dear..." Charles sighed, feeling her fingers close around his member, putting pressure on him and then, moving her hand up and down.

"Love you too..."

Half an hour later, Charles was ready to go and smiled in a mix of love and longing, staring at the bed, where Moira slept in his pajama shirt over her nightdress.

"See you in a few days, my love."

In the morning Moira was re arranging some papers in the kitchen and taking notes while Hank and Raven finished their breakfast. The young mutant was in her usual appearance when she would go out, blond and wavy hair and she was now in the last year of school and had managed to convince her mother to let her live with her brother with the promise of continuing to attend school.

But of course this hadn't stopped her from going to some parties at nights and she and Sean practiced karate together too.

The three of them then heard loud noises upstairs and rolled their eyes. Alex and Sean had woken up.

Raven kissed Moira's face and then she and Hank said goodbye because Moira would only have class late that day and so Hank was going to give the blonde a ride. Sean pulled the chair beside Moira, looking very sleepy and waved to her, before laying his head down on the table, already dressed but with his curly hair disheveled and rebellious.

"Moira, what do we have for breakfast?" Alex asked smiling bright, ready for college and vvery awake, stopping behind her chair and holding a football ball, as he would have practice after his classes.

"I don't know Alex, it depends on what you intend to do for you to eat." She said with a sweet smile.

"You wound me Moira." He said with a grimace that didn't convince her.

"I already give you a ride every morning to Bennington, I won't cook for you too. Why don't you guys get a car, huh?"

"Gas is expensive." Sean said raising his head and Alex added:

"Few parking spots at Bennington."

"Very convincing." Moira said sarcastically and Alex shook his head, opening the refrigerator.

Despite the implications, the three got along very well and despite the different courses, the three and Hank had some subjects together so they studied and had fun together. While Hank was studying engineering, Alex studied history, for his brief period in the army had made him like studying the past, like Sean.

"Let's go guys or you'll have to walk today."

"Maybe we could break in the basement and got the Blackbird." Alex whispered to Sean as the three of them got up.

"Hank switched the access passwords again." Sean remembered and Alex pulled the books from Moira's arms and wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a huge smile.

"I don't want you to get your arms weary since I know you have cheerleader training today." Alex said with a huge smile and then went to get her keys in order to drive her car, but Moiraa raised her arm with the key as they headed toward the huge underground garage and Moira smirked at Alex.

"Don't worry Alex, I wouldn't be so mean to let you guys go back home walking too."

"Mean."

Sunday came fast and both Alex and Sean were anxious because their favorite baseball team would play in Washington and, as Charles would be in DC, they had persuaded Hank to lend the Blackbird to go there and as Moira had some experience as Hank's co-pilot and, also wanted to see Charles, she and Raven had agreed to go as well.

After landing the Blackbird in a deserted place and leaving it invisible, the five of them went to the restaurant where they had arranged to have lunch with Charles since the game would be in the afternoon and the boys had already arranged the tickets.

Charles, who had received their call the night before, was quite happy to see them, and after greeting the boys and hugging his sister, who throw herself in his arms, Charles's blue eyes flashed as he met Moira's brown eyes and he pulled her by her back toward him into a kiss that made Raven laugh as Alex rolled his eyes.

"I missed you my love." Charles murmured to her as he held her hand and the group moved to the table in the open air, and Moira smiled, interlacing her fingers to his.

"It's been only five still have a week to go..." She giggled, but her eyes were full of love. "But I missed you too."

"Are you returning tonight?" Charles asked her as they settled in, and Moira nodded.

"Right after the game, but I think maybe we could see each other before we get back."

"I'm going to leave the lecture early to meet you." He said, kissing her hand as he sat down beside her. "How's the project going?"

"Quite challenging, but I'm loving every minute of it." Moira said, for he had shown her some points that she could work on before his trip. "Thank you for your help."

"I just gave you an idea." He said smiling and Moira smiled. He was always so humble and was one of the qualities she most liked in him.

"And how are things at the meeting? Did Millestone agree to the terms?"

Charles explained to the group that the meeting with Millestone and some members of the government had gone relatively well for everyone's relief, as that too involved them.

"One of my conditions for Millestone is that the anonymity remains at least as long as they are in the school, so they have the chance to have a normal life."

"That would be very good even to avoid the press." Hank nodded, adjusting his glasses, after Charles spoke of his demands. "What do you think of the security model I created for the gates, warning who is approaching?"

"I found it brilliant Hanm, congratulations for the idea."

The group then talked about lighter subjects, how things were in the mansion, about the games that Alex and Sean had played and that had taken Bennington to victory, from the modifications that Hank had made underground, and soon everyone was laughing when Raven told Moira had frightened Alex and Sean one morning, turning on the car and making them wake up in a hurry to catch up their ride.

"Moira's so funny." Alex murmured, looking sideways at Moira, who smiled sweet, drinking her juice quietly.

"Raven, have you talked to our mother?"

"Every night." The young woman answered and then shook her head, drinking her juice. "She wants to make sure I'm not planning any escape. And I'm not, I want your future students at the School to see me as a model role."

Raven was more mature, but thatdidn'tt stop her from going to the parties and so she always waited for the night calls first, and then would leave. She was in her senior year at school and her grades had improved a lot since she had moved in with her brother, making him proud of the young lady who she was becoming.

"I know Raven, and I'm proud of you." He said sincerely and Raven gave a beautiful smile to her brother.

Hank, Sean, Alex and Raven went ahead to give privacy to Moira and Charles, who were still at the table. The couple had agreed to meet at the game's end, because Charles's meeting would end sooner and thus, they would have another time together before meeting with the group to say goodbye.

Charles had pulled out his chair to face Moira, and he was holding her hands, caressing them gently as they looked at each other fondly, and Charles smiled, caressing her finger where the ring was. He was happy to be making a difference during meetings about mutants, but it was moments like this, simple and full of love next to Moira that he considered most valuable.

"I love you so much..." Charles said fondly and Moira laid her forehead against his, and whispered with a smile that was full of love:

"I know, me too. Work hard and come back quickly to me."

"Leave it to me." He said smiling and kissing her lips.

The two stood up when someone called Charles's name:

"Charles, it's good to find you here!"

They turned and saw a beautiful woman with long blond hair, tied in a bun, wearing a white dress and Charles smiled, holding ou his hand and the woman gave him an enchanted smile, accepting his hand.

"Gabrielle, this is Moira Mactaggert, who I told you about. Moira, this is Gabrielle Haller, she's a doctor and she's attending the congress too." Charles said and the two women smiled, though they felt a little uncomfortable, shaking hands.

"Actually, we met at the hospital when he was taken there." Gabrielle explained, smiling at Charles, who ran a hand through his hair with an embarrassed smile and Moira looked at him in surprise:

"Hospital? But what happened to you?"

"Honestly, it was nothing serious, so I didn't want to worry you." He said in a reassuring voice. "I was so focused on the meetings and my research that I ended up staying all day without eating and I had a glucose drop and Millestone thought I'd better go to the hospital."

"You get so focused that you forget the things around you and I think it's beautiful, but you have to take care of yourself." Gabrielle said to him and Charles laughed, causing Moira to fold her arms, observing the two of them interacting. She didn't like it at all.

"I know, I'll try to remember eating now, but I appreciate your attention." Charles saw the time and then turned to Moira, placing a hand on her shoulder: "The meeting will start soon... But we'll meet at 18, right?"

"Okay, see you later."

And Moira kissed Charles's lips harder than usual, surprising Charles, but he enjoyed it, before she pulled away and said goodbye to Gabrielle, who pursed her lips but nodded.

Moira stepped away, heading in the direction Raven and the others had gone to the stadium, and when the wind blew her hair on her face, she turned her face to look back and felt quite annoyed at the scene outside the restaurant: Garbrielle had an arm entwined with Charles's, who said something to her smiling, making her laugh and lean her head on his shoulder.

No, she knew where she was with Charles in that relationship. He wasn't like Joe, or Sophie's ex-fiance. It was Moira who was next to Charles and not Gabrielle Haller.

Their team was losing, and Alex kept running his hands through his hair, frustrated, while Sean was standing up, wringing his hands and jumping. Raven, who wore the team's t-shirt and a short skirt, ignored a few boys who were trying to get her attention, and shouted alongside Alex, telling the players to react:

"C'mon, guys!

Hank was busy buying some treats for the group and Moira, who liked both baseball and soccer, was anxious, holding her soda, not because of the game, but because of the end, when she would go to meet Charles, while trying to deny that Gabrielle had affected her.

"Oh man, it's bad..." Alex groaned, sitting down next to Moira to see that the last inning would start and they were losing. He saw Moira's expression and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, saying: "Hey, but you don't have to make that face, there's still time to recover."

"What?"

"Moira, is everything okay?" Raven asked, turning to her friend and future sister-in-law, worried, and she nodded, reassuring her.

"Don't worry, I just got distracted."

"Ok..." Raven said, frowning, not fully believing, but respecting her space.

When the last inning started, Moira said goodbye to the group, saying that she would meet Charles, but that she would wait for them at the Blackbird and she was approached the crosswalk that led to the combined place.

She saw Charles and started to run to him, crossing the crosswalk and she saw him smile at her, walking toward her and leading her to the sidewalk, where they stood facing each other and he brushed back her hair that flew to her face gently, brushing his fingers against her skin and then she closed the distance between them, kissing him.

His arms lowered to her waist, lifting her a little from the ground and she broke off the kiss, laughing and staring into the shining blue eyes.

"I love you, my dear..."

"I love you too, Charles..."

The moment was perfect, the trafric light was red, then the pedestrians were crossing the street, some smiling at the young couple, and then the two of them clasped their hands to cross the street.

It was perfect, and that was how Moira had imagined their meeting, when she had been sure where they were in that relationship. But it hadn't happened like that.

Moira slowed down, seeing Charles and Gabrielle facing each other talking and smiling and Moira's lips parted in shock as she watched Charles brush away the hair that was flying across the blonde's face and then, she closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Moira turned away from there, heading for the Blackbird, blocking all her thoughts with her shield and when she reached where the Blackbird, she sat in the driver's cabin and dropped her head into her hands, taking a deep breath.

The tears didn't come, only the feeling of having a lack of air. For the first time since the events of World War II, Moira didn't know where they were in that relationship.

"Moira, are you okay?" Alex asked frowning worriedly as he entered the Blackbird and she realized that an hour had already passed and she took a deep breath, pretending to study the control panel.

"I am, did we really lose?"

"We lost..." Alex said and cast an enigmatic glance at her and then Hank said from the outside:

"Hey Moira, Charles is out there..."

And it was the strange expression on her face, her lips pressing hard and her face pale that made Alex intervene and Moira was very grateful, still feeling her eyes dry, but the lack of air and the great sadness in her heart where still there, hearing his name and remembering what had happened earlier, the feeling of not knowing where they stood and being destroyed, as well as lying to him.

Alex pointed out to her the passenger seats behind him, taking over her co-pilot seat and saying aloud to Hank:

"She's resting, it must be because she stayed up all night doing the project."

 _I love you Charles, but nothing can destroy Moira Mactaggert_.

Because she knew that if that happened, he would be devastated, but also, because since Joe and, since the incident with Shaw and her memory, she wouldn't allow it, she was strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst for Moira and I just love Aex in this chapter, he's such a sweetheart. Leave reviews!

_Out of the blue, into the black_

_They give you this, but you pay for that_

_Once you're gone,_

_You can never come back_

**Into the Black-Chromatics**

On Monday, they were all tired from their trip of Washington but Moira felt strange. The night before when they had returned to the mansion, Moira had finally cried as she entered her bedroom, burying herself under the duvet and taking hours to finally fall asleep, staring at Charles's robe over the chair.

It wasn't the betrayal that had ruined her, because she trusted him, knew that he was a good and honest man and that he loved her, that he must have an explanation, maybe Gabrielle had kissed him unrequitedly. The problem was where their relationship stood.

They had been engaged for a year, and it would be like this until she finished college, she still had three years ahead with her bachelor's degree, and so they didn't advance in their relationship, and this reminded her of what had happened to her classmate whose fiancé hadn't endured the waiting and broke up their engagement. As much as Charles really loved her, he was a man too, and she didn't know if he would take the engagement to the end.

Her classes were over that afternoon, but she still had the cheerleader's trainning, but Moira wasn't in the mood to go while she sat in her car in the parking lot. She rubbed her eyes, which began to shine with tears and sighed. She then threw the pom poms with her notebooks and books in the back seat and leaned her head on the seat.

Charles would return that week, and she knew he must be worried that they hadn't met or that he would probably call that night, but she felt lost and didn't want to involve Raven in the matter because they were family and she didn't want to make the firl sad, just like It would be strange to talk to the boys.

There were Hannah and Clove, but none of them had any serious relationships and with that, her longing for Kayla increased, for she would know what to say to her. Even Magda would have a good advice, but she and Erik were still traveling, even though they had sent a letter saying that they would soon be back.

Moira turned her head sideways and looked through the glass, seeing Marie smoking against the hood of a car beside her and the rebellious brunette stared at her, but this time without sarcasm, looking just curious and Moira raised her head, frowning and then turning on the car, as Sean and Alex would go home with Hank.

At night, Moira was lying down with the lights out, but her eyes were open, lost in thought, when she heard something knock on her window. As she turned on the light and went to the window, she was surprised to see Marie down there, all dressed in black, with her usual long gloves, making a sign for her.

Without understanding why she was there, since they didn't usually talk, Moira went downstairs, seeing that Alex, Sean, and Raven were in the living room and went straight to the door, going outside and folding her arms over her robe, frowning.

"Goonight Marie."

"Hi, I came to take you out, wear something black and sexy."

"What are you talking about?" Moira asked confused and Marie hesitated for a second, but then her gloved hand pulled Moira by the arm inside the mansion and toward the stairs, and the brunette was strong because Moira had forced herself to stay in place, before being pulled and ended up going with her inside.

"Where's your room?"

"It's that door, but why are you here?"

They entered Moira's bedroom, and Marie watched the place with a small smile. Typical bedroom of girls frok good families, girls with money and beauty, but Marie knew that Moira was much more than that, she was smart, determined and strong and that was why Marie was there.

Her eyes flicked around the desk where there were some picture frames along with some books Moira had thrown over there, and Marie approached, seeing among the photos of friends and family, a picture of Moira and a handsome young man with curly hair and beautiful smile under a tree and she held it to see better and Moira stopped behind her.

"Marie, why are you here? We never talk to each other, except to exchange some sarcastic words."

"I'm sorry." Marie said sincerely, turning to her, and Moira saw that the other girl had a sad smile as she put the portrait with the photo down on the desk again, . "I misjudged you when I saw you, I thought you were like all the other Bennington girls, futile and deluded, the kind of girl who only talks to me when it suits."

"I've never done that, Marie." Moira said seriously. "I really tried to be friends with you when we started Bennington, but you made a sarcastic remark and left."

"I know Moira, you're the type of girl who is strong and doesn't let men tell you what to do, you're determined and also really kind, things that I wish I was." She admitted, sitting on the bed, surprising Moira, who sat down next to her.

"And why do you push people away?"

"Because I've never been good at interacting with others." She explained, brushing away her brown and white hair from her face away and then looking at her hands and deciding to trust on Moira. "Before I went to college, I used to have a boyfriend, but I... At the time I discovered that I was a mutant and that when my skin got in touch with other people, I could hurt them."

"Are you a mutant?" Moira said surprised, staring at Marie's gloved hands and then her eyes and she began to understand Marie's angry attitudes a little better, it should be very difficult.

"I am." And seeing Moira's acceptance, she continued: "My boyfriend was getting tired of me because we only held hands, never kissed and I couldn't tell him why. But one day I gave up and agreed to kiss him. It was only for a few seconds and he's still in hospital in a coma."

Moira would be lying if she said she didn't have a hint of apprehension about touching her, but that was the first time they were having friendly chatting and Marie had gone there to cheer her up, even though she didn't like Moira and that made her decided to give it a shot. It shouldn't be easy for Marie to tell all that to someone, being a mutant and Moira's heart tightened at Marie's situation.

"Marie... I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault." Moira put a hand over her covered shoulder, wanting to tell her about the other mutants that were her friends, but knew it wasn't her decision to talk about what they were and Marie smiled sadly.

"My parents tried to pretend that it had been an accident and then we moved here to keep pretending I was normal, but I'm so tired to pretend my powers don't exist, of our parents sending us to college just to find a good husband."

Moira ended up laughing for the first time since the previous afternoon and Marie was surprised and Moira explained:

"When I lived in Oxford, my father didn't want me to go to college to study genetics and have a career, he wanted me to marry my high school boyfriend and took care of the house, but I never accepted it and in the end, I managed to convince him, with Charles's help." But when she talked about her fiancé, Moira quickly fell silent, staring at the floor.

"It's your boyfriend, isn't it? Did you two have a fight?"

"We... It wasn't quite like that." Moira confessed with a sad smile. "He's different from other men, he's genuinely good, honest, and I know he really loves me. He was the only one who made me want to get married, because it would be with him, but we're only getting married when I finish college, but he's a man and men have desires."

And Moira was surprised at herself by telling Marie about what had happened in Washington and the mutant listened carefully and when she finished, Marie stood up, decided, going to Moira's wardrobe and taking some pieces of clothing and handing to her, saying:

"You need to relax a bit, so you can think and come to a conclusion, dress this, and let's go."

Moira, without thinking, took the black dress and went to get ready and then, when she was dressed, Marie approved the look and her dark makeup and then, Moira took a deep breath, looking one last time at the bedroom and Charles's robe, before leaving with her new friend, determined, putting the black coat over her dress.

Alex, sitting farther away from the group that night, paid no attention to the movie, but to Lorna's letter that had arrived that morning. Although he always looked like a playboy and was always jokinh and throwing his charm, he had a big heart and was a good person, he had learned from the best, Charles and he'd never admit it, but he always waited for the girl's letters and now he smiled as he read it:

_... and I miss you Alex, your funny smile, and gentle at the same time, but I know we're going to be fine and that we'll be together for the holidays. And until then, I decided to put what I've learned in the arts course from here on a paper, so you'll have something to remember of me until July. With love, Lorna._

And Alex's smile softened at the last page of the letter, which was a blank sheet with a drawing she had made of herself and he ran his fingers through her hair, remembering the color, green, her favorite color that had became his too.

"You're awesome, Lorna." He had asked for a photo of her in the last letter and she had done something better. She was always like this, creative and full of life. "You beautiful and crazy girl."

Alex then went to the stairs to put the letter and the drawing in his drawer before Sean or Raven found them and teased him.

But he frowned as he entered his room and saw two girls entering a car outside the gates of the mansio. He then went to the end of the hall and knocked on the door of Moira's bedroom, which eventually opened by itself and he saw that she wasn't there, the clothes she wore earlier on the bed.

"Moira..." He was worried about her, for she had been quietly since Washington and he approached her desk, taking the picture frame that Marie had held early, turning it up and seeing that it was from the couple, when then Raven appeared at the door.

"Hey Alex, where's Moira? Charles's on the phone and he wants to talk to her." She was surprised to see the room empty. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know... I think it was her that I saw entering with another girl in a car now."

"But Moira doesn't usually go out at this time on a weekday." They went to the hall where the phone was off the hook and Raven held it, looking at Alex. "Charles... She's not home..."

"Raven, I may not be able to read minds from this distance without the Cerebro, but I know something is happening." Charles said seriously on the other end, worried that something had happened to Moira or Raven or to some of the others.

Alex then showed Raven the key to Moira's car, nodding, and she nodded saying to Charles:

"She went out with a college classmate and I need to hang up, night..."

"Good night Raven..." Charles finally said, confused by his sister's haste and Moira's departure, but decided to trust them, no matter how worried he was.

"Let's go." Raven said and they both went to Moira's car.

"Where do you think they went?"

"At this hour, the only place that's open nearby is that Dark Paradise, that bar." Raven frowned as Alex turned on the car, worried. "Alex, you were with Moira when we got back to the Blackbird yesterday, what really happened?"

"Look, we're like a family, but it's Moira's choice to tell it or not." He said with a sigh, driving. He was worried too. "She was sad."

"She and my must have argued, but he didn'tt say anything..."

Raven looked out the window, thinking of Moira and Charles, finally putting the pieces together, she'd seen how Moira had avoided everyone since the previous afternoon, and the concern in Charles's voice when he'd spoken to her on the phone. They were important people to her and she wanted to see the two happy, being together or separated, Moira had been her first true friend who hadn't fled when she had seen her true form and Charles, was her brother, had adopted her and was always helping her find the right trail to follow.

When they arrived in front of the dark bar, they saw many people dressed in black or with dark cloaks and many didn't look very friendly. Some were very muscled or had many tattoos, and Raven and Alex got out of the car, being stared at by some guys who were smoking outside, one with a capus covering his face, but they ignored the shiver and went into the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is the best person :D And a little more of Marie here bc she deserves and of course, the diva Moira. Ah, I love this song and along with UK Skins, inspired me to write this chap. I hope you enjoy. Leave comments, suggestions!

_The wasted years, the wasted youth_

_The pretty lies, the ugly truth_

_And the day has come where I have died_

_Only to find I've come alive_

**Teen Idle-Marina and the Diamonds**

 

Marie was right when she'd said Moira needed to relax a bit, actually Rogue, as she liked being called when she went to that bar. For some hours, she would get her mind off the events of Sunday, and although it wasn't the kind place she was accustomed to going to, she was enjoying herself.

Many people inside had taken off their hoods or coats and you could see that they must be mutants, some with greenish skin or scales, huge claws and in a corner where some people smoked, a young man lit a cigarette with his fingers .

Moira still wore her coat, but she was on her second glass, while Rogue drank a beer and Moira could see that she seemed more loose, perhaps because she had a friend now, or because she was in a bar where no one cared about her wearing capes and gloves and Moira smiled.

The blond-haired mutant who could control the fire approached the two, handing a cigarette to Rogue, who took off her one side of her glove, being careful not to touch his skin and the boy lit it with a smile, making a gesture with his hands tu light it up.

"Moira, this is the Pyro." Rogue said, introducing them and he winked at Moira who nodded, before he touched Rogue's covered shoulder and walked away.

"He looks nice." Moira commented, seeing Rogue watching the boy disappear and smiled, while the mutant said:

"Yeah, he helped me on one of the nights I had run away from home, arranged a place for me to spend the night and all." And you could tell by the way she spoke that despite appearing tough and serious most part of the time, Rogue had a crush on Pyro.

Seeing the smile and Moira's arched eyebrow, Rogue rolled her eyes and a song began to play, animating the place and several people began to dance, including the two girls. Moira laughed, dancing and taking a sip of her drink, before throwing her head back, feeling unconcerned, if only for a few hours, and thanked Marie for that.

But then, Moira heard familiar voices, loud and some mutants turned as she did to see what was happening: Raven was trying to hold Alex by the arm, who seemed about to become Havoc right there, while a man with iron arms threatened and provoked him:

"Come on, you try to knock me down and then hide behind the pretty blonde thing?"

"It was an accident, don't be an idiot, he already apologized." Raven said angrily but not letting go of Alex and you could see that even though she was also furious with the iron man, she tried to control herself, as did Alex, despite his face turning red, trying not to lose his head.

"We just want look for someone, you better not mess with us." Alex said seriously and clenched his fists, showing his powers, and Rogue was surprised.

"Is Summers also a mutant?"

"Yeah, come on, before anything happens." And Moira pulled Rogue through the crowd, reaching Raven.

"Moira, are you okay?" Raven asked relieved to see her and she nodded, but then the man hit Alex, knocking him to the ground, banging his head.

Moira rushed over to him and then Raven assumed her true form, using her agility and self defense movements, trapping the man's iron arms behind his back.

"Never mess with one of my friends."

The man threatened to let go of Raven's arms, though she was strong and put more pressure on his arms as she locking one of his legs with hers, blue and then Rogue took a deep breath, pulling one side of the glove and touching for a second the shoulder of the man, who screamed in pain and fell unconscious on the floor.

Raven looked at Marie in surprise, but she was looking at Moira, who was helping Alex to his feet and Rogue said, surprised:

"Are you the girl who walks with mutants or what?"

No one dared to mess with the group and Alex threw himself into a chair, grinding his teeth as Moira examined his head, but there was no cut there. Pyro approached with a glass with ice cubes and she put them in a piece of cloth, giving it to Alex, who pressed to his head. Rogue and Pyro then went to the benches a little further away to give the three of them privacy and Moira asked:

"How did you find me?"

"Charles called and when I went to your bedroom, Alex saw you leaving." Raven explained, playing with the straw of the juice she had asked, and then looked at Moira. "I know something must have happened in Washington, and you don't have to talk if you don't want to, because I've never been much to talk about my feelings, but we're here for you. I, Alex, Sean and Hank. Charles... "

Raven watched Moira close her eyes for a moment and then when she reopened them, she took a long sip of her drink and then she looked at Alex and Raven with a small smile.

"I know, and thank you for coming here..." She then bit her lip, doing as Raven and playing with the straw, feeling part of the tightness in her heart diminish with the presence of her friends and how much they cared for her and then, she tried to explain what she was feeling: "It's just that everything is changing..."

"Things with Charles?" Raven asked, and Alex, despite being busy applying the iceto his head, was aware of the conversation and turned his face to them.

"Yeah, we've been so busy, but this time, it's not like in Oxford when our jobs ended up mixing and I'm afraid that with time our relationship will end and I hate feeling so uncertain and afraid."

"Charles loves you Moira, and I've never seen him look at someone as he looks at you with so much love, and I know you'll get over what happened there, because you two are also the strongest people I know."

"Moira, I may have know Charles less time than Raven, but with the time we had spent together in the army, I started thinking about 2 Charles, the Charles before you and after you and believe me, he's a lot more happy today, so relax. " Alex said and Moira smiled, shaking her head at Alex's words, knowing that it was no use to get worried now and Raven said:

"Since we're here, let's at least have another drink before we get back."

An hour later, as the three of them headed for the exit, Moira spotted Rogue and Pyro outside talking and she waved to the mutant, saying:

"The next time you run away from home, you know where I live, and thank you for tonight."

Rogue smirked and nodded. She'd never imagined the two of them would become friends, but she liked that.

"Hey... who would have thought you'd make a friend." Pyro commented, leaning against the wall.

He was staring at Rogue's face, which was partially covered by the cloak, but he could see the look on her face, softer than the first time he saw her, wandering in the parking lot of the bar. Well, except the time he had shown her the fire in his fingers and she had given him a sincere smile.

Like her, Pyro also wanted to find his place in the world, but his anger drove people away, especially when he played with the fire and so he spent most of his time working in that bar, since he had run away from home, being feared until he met Vampira, who had appeared all dressed in black and with heavy makeup, pushing everyone away and finding friend in him, and, as often as he denied it to himself, he had fallen in love with her, as much as he pretended he was just flirting with her sometimes.

Beneath that mask of anger and the isolation, Marie was a gentle, funny and misunderstood girl who hadn't feared him or pushed him away when he'd approached her and she accepted him

"I am your friend." Marie remarked.

"Yeah, just because you don't want something more."

"You know I can't kiss you." She said, staring at him with resentful eyes.

But she wanted, she wanted that so much, but she wouldn't do that to the only guy who really liked her and end up hurting him like she had with her ex-boyfriend. Pyro had give her a shelter the night she had fled from home again, she remembered that he had approached her with his blond hair falling over his eyes and showing her the fire, but the motive that had made her fall in love with him, went far beyond. He made her smile, even when she didn't want to admit it, and he had never been afraid of her.

"I can't kiss anyone."

"You, Marie, need to stop fearing your powers." He told her, calling her by the name for the first time, and then he grabbed one gloved hand, holding it gently and bringing it to his face, as if caressing, before releasing it, lighting another cigarette and walking toward the road.

The next morning, Moira woke up with the light bothering her eyes because of last night and she covered them with her arm, turning her face slightly to the side and seeing the time. It was early afternoon, but she wouldn't have class, because Tuesdays would be dedicated to the project and she sighed, going to the bathroom and looking at herself in the mirror: The makeup of the previous night was all blurred, just as her hair was full of knots because of the staples that were still in it.

She removed her makeup and wiped her face, thinking of last night's conversation. She knew that Charles would be back that week and that they would talk, but she never liked uncertainties, had always been determined and so she wished she could see him face to face to know how they would proceed.

She looked at her right hand and touched the ring, closing her eyes and turning it around her finger, thinking of Charles, and how much she missed him.

When she returned to the bedroom, lowering the towel from her face, she saw Charles standing there with his back to her, staring at their picture on the desk and it was as if everything was moving slowly around her and she left her hand with the towel fall, releasing the towel while she blinked and then her eyes widened slightly and she felt as if she was out of breath.

She stared at Charles's face, which looked tired and worried, but his blue eyes shone in affection, showing how much he had missed her and Moira, despite all the tightness she had been feeling in her heart and the lack of air, was invaded by the longing and love she felt for him.

Charles's eyes met Moira's as she entered the bedroom and, even with her mind locked, he could see in her eyes that she had seen what had happened between him and Gabrielle in Washington and the telepath felt his heart tightening.

He loved her deeply and had never intended to make her sad or to kiss another woman, as Joe Sinclair had done, but the situation had come out of control before he could have moved Gabrielle away from him.

He had tried to talk to her after the game, but it hadn't happened, and from what he had read in Alex's mind, he had known she had been strange and then yesterday again, but she had left and by the dark circles under her eys and the trace of the black eyeliner, Charles knew it was true, and that there was something more happening beside his kiss with Gabrielle.

Moira walked toward the middle of hee bedroom as he walked toward her and they stood facing each other in the middle, feeling the warmth emanating from their bodies, and then, Charles said in a low voice:

"Moira... we need to talk."

But the huge brown eyes still with some eyeliner stared at him and then closed as she fell backward on the floor.

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good read.

 

 

_Kill them with kindness_

_Kill them with kindness_

_Go ahead, go ahead,_

_go ahead now_

**Kill Em with kindness-Selena Gomez**

 

 

_Gabrielle's lips pressed against Charles's for only a few seconds, and Charles knew that she, knowing he was a telepath, should have worked hard not to think about doing that and catch him unaware so he wouldn't stop her, but as soon as that the onesided kiss happened, Charles placed his hands on the doctor's shoulders, pulling her away, kind but very serious._

_Gabrielle, no. Charles said in her mind, in that authoritarian tone, but gentle, staring into her eyes that looked surprised and then saddened by the rejection._

_The week they had been together, from the hospital where she had treated him to the lectures, the two had got alonh very well, because she had a mutant son and so she knew how the world was for them, understood them and struggled daily for their safety and perhaps in another universe, where he and Moira had never met, he might have fallen in love with her._

_And as Alex had told him once, there were 2 stages in his life, before Moira, when he had been a conqueror and after Moira, when he had finally found the love of his life in her and now, it was impossible to imagine his life or a world without Moira in it. She was the most important person to him and his love for her, immortal._

_"Why? Why her?" Gabrielle asked with tearful eyes, staring at him and Charles sighed, giving her a small smile, saddened by the sadness of the woman in front of him, but sincere in his feelings for his fiancé:_

_"Because I love her."_

_"But... I can love you too, Charles... I understand you."_

_"No Gabrielle, you don't understand me, my dear... Moira was the person I've been looking for my whole life and nothing can stand between this epic love."_

_And seeing the woman shake her head, coming closer, Charles put two fingers to his temple, commanding:_

_Gabrielle, you'll return to the hospital, you'll just stop walking when you get there, I'm doing this to end your suffering._

_And then, Gabrielle turned her back and started walking toward the hospital and Charles sighed, he didn't like to use his powers like that, in innocent people, but it was for her sake. He glanced at his watch, seeing that the game should be over already and that Moira hadn't shown up._

_"My love..." He ran a hand through his hair, he had a horrible feeling in his chest, and began to wonder if by chance Moira could have seen the kiss and so he left as fast as he could, towards the place where the Blackbird was._

_He spotted Alex entering the Blackbird as Raven, Sean, and Hank walked a little behind, the first two discussing the game with expressions of disappointment. Raven then saw her brother and smiled._

_"Hi, Charles."_

_"How was the game?"_

_"We lost." She shrugged with a sigh. "And where's Moira? She left the game early to meet you."_

_"We... we had a problem with the time and we didn't meet." Charles finally said, casting her a look that  told her to not get into their problem, after having hearing her thoughts that wondered if they had fought._

_Hank, who was entering the Blackbird listened to the voices of Moira and Alex inside and said:_

_"Hey Moira, Charles is here..." But who answered, to Charles's concern was Alex. And from the blonde's thoughts, Charles knew it was a lie:_

_"She's resting, it must be because she's been up all night doing the project."_

_I destroyed what I love the most..._

_And then, he heard the voice of her head, low but determined, as if Moira had lowered her shield:_

_I love you Charles, but nothing can destroy Moira Mactaggert._

\--

Raven, who was in her true form, was sitting in a chair, hugging her knees and from time to time, handing some tool that Hank would ask her, since the mutant genius was working on robots to use in their training to help the group and the future students so they could learn to control their powers.

"Moira woke up?" Hank asked, turning to Raven, who shook her head.

"I don't know, but as you and Charles said, it was just stress, he's in the bedroom with her."

And when she spoke of stress, Hank turned to Raven, remembering the night she and Alex had gone after Moira and Marie, without telling the others, and as much as he didn't want to admit, he was curious and also, he felt a little jealous of what could or not have happened at the bar. Raven was fantastic, and in his opinion, she didn't have to hide her true appearance.

"That night at the bar... Did you meet someone nice?"

Despite the time they had gone out in Oxford, it hadn't been anything serious, and their relationship had cooled when they returned to the United States, becauss Hank had been devoting himself to college and was a more restrained boy while Raven liked action, but their friendship remained, as well as the fact that they still liked each other and so they went back and forth.

Raven, realizing where he wanted to reach, smiled and got up, standing behind him and messing up his hair that was a little longer and falling over his glasses, feeling its softness and watching him shiver with her gentle touch. He would always be the good guy who saw her and understood her as she was.

"If I ever find a nice guy, and we're not together, you'll be the first to know, Hank."

"Thank you." He said, blushing and then smiling, as he finished his work and then Raven gave him her hand, helping him to get up, and suggested with a huge smile:

"Come on, I'll take you out, who knows, maybe you  can meet someone nice?"

Hank shook his head, but he smiled in agreement and the two of them left the basement together.

\--

Charles had pulled out a chair by the side of his bed where Moira was resting and he was watching her closely. He couldn't forget the fright he'd felt when he'd approached her and then, shortly after he'd talked, she fainted. 

He hadn't been fast enough, for he hadn't expected that to happen, the only thing that had told something was wrong had been her eyes widening before they closed at the moment of the fall, but she had fallen on the rug and quickly he had knelt beside her as he shouted for Hank.

Even though he wasn't a doctor, Charles had been through that area when he had been in college, he had checked her heartbeats, and Hank then had said that she had been stressed and that it was probably that and that they should wait for her to wake up.

He bent, pulling her hair back from her face, which seemed more relaxed, different from when he'd found her an hour ago, and sighed, stepping back as he saw her brown eyes opening.

She blinked several times, then turned her head to the side and met Charles's eyes, which seemed relieved:

"Charles?"

"Hi my love..." He murmured and at that moment, he left their proboems aside and sat down beside her on the bed as she sat, holding her hand to her head.

"Did I faint?" She remembered now entering the bedroom and seeing him and then blacking out and he nodded, watching her.

"Yes, due to... stress."

An uneasy silence settled in the bedroom, and Moira averted her eyes for a second, feeling her heart clench over their situation and this time, his hand hesitated as he touched her, but Moira didn't removed her hand from his touch, entwined her fingers to his then, tightening them and watching his hand that seemed rigid, but relaxed with the reciprocity of her touch and she look up to his face, seeing all his tiredness and a hope in the midst of anguish in his blue eyes and she murmured:

"I missed you Charles... I love you so, so much..."

"I don't know how you can say that, after what happened in Washington." Charles said, shaking his head and then pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, sad. "Forgive me Moira, I never wanted to hurt you..."

"You didn't do that, but Gabrielle. I wouldn'tt let you do this to me, any more than you would." Moira admitted, staring at him until Charles opened his eyes, surprised at the words. "It was she who kissed you."

He lifted his forehead from hers for a moment, lifting his free hand and gently stroking her cheek, as he stared into her brown eyes, confused:

"But then why did you avoid me, and were you stressed?"

"Because it made me reflect where we're going with this relationship." And she felt her eyes shine in tears as she ventured, each word honest and pronounced softly making er suffer and with it, he: "Where are we going, Charles?"

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 

_Help me out of this hell_

_Your love lifts me up like helium_

_Your love lifts me up when I'm dow down, down_

**Helium-Sia**

 

"Moira... I love you, and we're getting married in a few years." Charles replied, continuing the caress on her face and then wiping the corner of her eyes, watching her nod and he frowned worriedly. "My love, what are you afraid of?"

Moira took his hand that wiped the corner of her eye and guided it to her own temple, while relaxing her mind and Charles was surrounded by some memories of the time he had been out:

Her engagement is over. Apparently she wanted to wait until she finished college and her fiancé ended up meeting someone at work.

He's different from other men, he's genuinely good, honest, and I know he really loves me. He was the only one who made me want to get married, because it would be with him, but we're only getting married when I finish college, but he's a man and men have desires

"Now you understand?" Moira asked as he let their hands fall from her head, his face expressionless.

Charles was looking at her, but his mind was distant, remembering the first time he had seen Moira Mactaggert and how deeply he had fallen in love. From his disappointment at meeting her boyfriend, Joe. All the challenges they'd faced to be together, amid the WWII and their differences. Of each moment they'd spent together, dating or just talking. From the marriage proposal. And how he had felt complete, after having waited to meet her for 26 years, and she'd said yes.

"And you understand that I love you so much, so deeply?" Charles finally asked, repeating the words she had said before and his blue eyes shoned earnestly and Moira felt her heart racd as his voice,  filled with passion continued:

"My love, you're right when you say men have desires." Moira's face went pale, but she held her ground, holding back her tears and showing that she could be made of iron if necessary, but his words surprised her immediately:

"But I waited to meet someone like you all my life, and I waited for you when you were with Joe. We can leave the date of the marriage marked, you choose, to after you finish your studies as we agreed... I don't care to wait another 4 years, I don't mind keeping doing what we've been doing the past year."

And he raised an eyebrow, smirking and making Moira blush, but slowly she opened a beautiful smile that made Charles feel a huge happiness as she brought her lips to his ear and said in a mix of malice and love:

"And you want to do some more now?"

"Of course, my love..." 

And all the tension and sadness vanished, as Charles buried his fingers in her hair, turning her face to him and kissing her with passion.

Moira parted her lips for his tongue and corresponded to the kiss in the same intensity, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt, feeling the fingers in her hair pulling them lightly as he slid his other hand to her waist.

And then, Moira was surprised when Charles laid her down on the bed quickly, getting on top of her and removing her hands that were holding the front of his shirt, wrapping her wrists in one hand and guiding them toward the bars of the bed, breaking the kiss.

"I want you to just feel my love for you today." Charles murmured fondly, his eyes dark with desire staring at her and seeing her skin flushed, her brown eyes shinning with passion.

"Charles..."

His lips then kissed hers, before they went down to her chin and then neck, while his hands unzipped the buttons of her dress, exposing her bra. Moira felt her whole body heat up and her heart quicken as Charles's hands opened the front hook and his lips kissed her right breast.

"You're so beautiful..." Charles murmured through his kisses, then moved to her left breast as he rested a hand  on the matress, beside her head.

He didn't get tired of saying that, it was true, she drove him crazy, but also for her, he controlled his desire. He raised his eyes for a moment and said, his voice full with desire:

"And I love you..."

"I love you too, Charles... I love you so much." She sighed, opening her eyes that were almost black, feeling her body calling for Charles's touch, the only man she wanted to see her that way, so surrendered to the desire and love.

Charles smiled, seeing how close she was to paradise, before his lips enveloped her left breast, and the hand that had unbuttoned her dress, letting it open, ran down her belly until he reached her lingerie.

Moira moaned hos name, squeezing the bars as she felt Charles's fingers caressing her over the lingerie and then he raised his lips to hers, kissing her as his fingers moved to the side the fabric and caressed her center, feeling her react with every move he made.

The telepath felt his body stiffen in desire with Moira's reactions, but he only thought of her now, would take care of himself later. Feeling she was close, he broke off the kiss to stare at her, and she called his name.

Moira caught her breath, still feeling the effects of Charles's touch, letting the hands that were around the bars fall beside her as she felt Charles lie down beside her, bringing her to him and stroking her hands that were between them gently and she smiled, leaning her forehead against his.

"How are you, my love?" He asked, still caressing her hands, making a light massage and Moira placed a kiss on his lips before saying, still smiling:

"Better than ever, Charles..."

And it was true. All the tension that had been created in his absence and then, during the conversation, had gone, making her feel lighter and happier, even more so to be with him.

"You should rest..."

"But what about you?" She asked confused, indicating his body, but he smiled nonchalantly, hugging her and burying his face in her hair.

"Later... I think I need to get some rest too because of all those meetings..." They would have the rest of the day, just like the next day, and the next together. Charles wasn't in a hurry.

\--

It was late afternoon when Moira opened her eyes, confused, not remembering having fallen asleep. She looked to the side and saw that Charles was also lying down and he brushed away a lock of hair that was glued between her lips and cheek and he smiled, watching her.

"Hi love..."

"Hi Charles..." And she frowned, seeing his amused gaze and asked: "Did I say anything while I slept or drooled?"

"Yeah, but I'll never tell you." He told her, winking and she slapped playfully on his shoulder, before he caught her hand, entwining to his, and then Moira climbed over his legs, brushing her hair to the side, before smiling, leaning down and kissing him.

Charles kissed her passionately, his hands going inside her open dress and stroking her back, and then, as Moira's hands slid down his chest and into his trousers, stroking his member, he broke the kiss, tipping his head back.

"Moira..." 

Her hands massaged him up and down as she kissed him again, muffling the sounds, until he was close, and then, what she said in a passionate voice, made him come:

"October 29. The date of the wedding."

\--

At night they were all having dinner, happy with Charles's return, and he and Hank were having a conversation about the new safety systems the youngest would implement when Charles stopped talking, looking surprised and then smiling.

_Hello, old friend..._

_Charles... I missed you._

Everyone then heard the sound of a car parking and the telepath announced:

"Erik and Magda are back."

The group headed for the entrance and soon saw the couple approaching and Moira and Raven smiled to see how happy and shining Magda looked, just as Erik seemed more relaxed and at peace.

Erik smiled down, meeting his wife's gaze and lifted her hand, kissing it and asking:

"Are you happy to come here?

"I'll be happy, wherever you are, dear."

The two exchanged a look of love and affection and Magda rested her head on his shoulder for a few moments, before the group approached them.

Charles smiled, shaking Erik's hand, before they hugged each other, and then he and Magda greeted Moira, Raven, and the others.

"Look who's back from the honeymoon." Alex said smiling and shaking Erik's hand, his former colleague, and Erik shook his head, smirkinh and shaking his hand before going to Hank.

He and Magda had married a few months after the war and then, left to Poland to see some members of Madga's family thay had survived and still lived there.

"Welcome Magda!" Moira smiled at the woman who smiled back happily to be reunited with her friends again and hugged Moira.

"Thank you, Moira, I missed you."

"And look radiant." Raven said, looking her up and down before smiling, hugging her then, and Magda laughed, hugging her. "Are did you guys come back?"

"A few hours ago, we were visiting a farm that is for sale near here." She explained, smiling. "Erik said he'd like to continue to live near all of you."

"Magda!" Erik hissed, ashamed to the surprise of the others and Alex laughed, because Erik rarely showed that softer side and Charles was interested:

"Carson's old farm? I never imagined you a farmer."

"It was Magda's idea... She grew up on a farm in Poland." Erik said, hugging his wife. "There's a factory nearby that's hiring, and from the proximity, I also thought I could help you when your new school opens, if you want."

"Of course, Erik, it would be great to have your help." Charles said smiling and Erik also noticed how happy his friend looked and smiled at Moira.

"I see you've been taking good care of my friend."

"Glad to see you too, Erik." Moira laughed and the two exchanged a hug.

Although in the beginning, they hadn't got along because she was human, Erik had learned to respect her to see her determination and then finally considered her a good friend.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Charles said as Moira talked to Magda about how things were in the mansion, and Erik then pulled his chess board from his backpack, smirking.

"You owe me a match."

"You don't get tired of losing, do you?" Charles teased him, and Erik raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly, I am the king of chess."

"And I can read every one of your movements..."

Charles then hugged Moira, while Erik took Magda's hand and held her suitcase with the other hand and Alex, Hank, Sean and Raven follow, talking excitedly about the plans for the weekend now that everyone was there.


	7. Chapter 7

_Cause you make my heart feel like it's summer_

_When the rain is pouring down_

_You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong_

_That's why I know you are the one._

**The one-Kodaline**

On Friday, Moira arrived home late afternoon and, not finding Charles in his office, she decided to go to the library, knowing he should be there then. She came in and saw Charles sitting by the huge window, looking a little tired, one hand massaging his left temple, and Moira frowned, worried:

"Charles? Are you okay?"

"Hi, my dear ..." He smiled, straightening in his chair as she sat down in the front chair, over her knees, staring at him. "I just have an headache and it makes a bit difficult to control my powers."

"You've been working a lot, you need to get some rest." Moira gently warned him and he laughed, he knew he tended to get excited about his work and research and forgot about it.

She then stood up smiling and went behind his chair, putting her fingers gently into his temples and began to massage them slowly. Charles sighed, feeling immediately some of the headache leave him, while Moira worked her fingers in his head for a few minutes.

"Better?"

"Almost." He said and smiled, indicating the corner of the room where his grandfather's piano was. "Can you play for me?"

"Sure, Charles..." She laid a kiss on his head and then went to the piano, and sat down on the stool, thinking of a song that was relaxing and then began to play.

It'd been some time since she had played because she had been busy with her studies and college, but she remembered how relaxing it was.

Moira finished the first song, thinking in the second when she felt Charles sit next to her and his fingers began to accompany hers into the song, playing with her and his face seemed more relaxed.

"You look better..." Moira said smiling at him and turning to the keys and he said honestly:

"You make me feel better."

Moira's fingers paused, along with Charles's, and she gave him a beautiful smile, tilting her face to the side and kissing his lips, feeling him kiss her back.

The kiss was simple and calm, neither of them in a hurry, and Charles interrupted the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, bringing a finger to her lips and stroking them gently and she smiled.

"I love you Charles..."

"I love you too, my dear."

"And I apologize for interrupting the lovely moment, but we have soccer and Moira is my ride." Alex said after knocking on the door, but he had a small smile, satisfied to see the two people he liked and admired happy again and Moira then held Charles's hand for a second, before leaving with Alex and Sean.

With the help of Erik, Hank, Magda, and Raven, the second-floor guest rooms were ready for when the school opened in a year, and there were just a few things left to do, sonow Charles and Erik were in the library, playing chess and telling each other what they had done in the months they have been apart.

Charles talked about the lectures he'd given and the meetings involving the mutants and the list he had made with Millestone to locate young mutants to study at his school, and then Erik told him about Poland.

"Her uncle didn't seem to know much about mutants, but from what happened to her family, because they were Jews, he seemed to accept me well. For a human." He stressed and Charles laughed.

The telepath knew that Erik had made a good progress with his acceptance of humans. He had married one, was friend with Moira, and although Charles believed in the best of people, he knew that Erik had suffered in the hands of humans, Hitler, as well as in the hands of mutants like Shaw and for that, Erik had became more reserved.

"Magda must have been very happy to see her family, after everything that happened to her." Charles said, remembering the time of the war and how much she had smiling the day before, talking to the others. "She looks much happier."

"And she is. The farm was pretty quiet and she had some cousins there." Charles smirked and said:

"So she was right when she said the idea of buying the farm was yours."

Erik blushed a little, as he wasn't used to show his tender side, but it was on his face and in his mind that Erik wanted to make her happy with the purchase of the farm.

"It's because of her, and also because I know you're going to need to help with the school and who better than your best friend to be by your side?"

"I'm glad you're happy with Magda, and you're here with me." Charles admitted and Erik smiled, analyzing his next move and said, sincere:

"I'm glad to be here with you too, old friend." Erik then moved the metal piece with his powers, knocking down Charles's piece and said:

"You and your Moira seem firmer than ever."

"We went through some difficult situations in the past few weeks, but that only served to strengthen our relationship... She's the one that I want with me." The telepath said sincerely and Erik smiled, shaking his head. He knew how it felt to love someone so intensely.

 _You married her._ Charles said in his mind, having listened to his thought by accident. _Magda helped you to get through a lot._

_She's special... I never expected to get married, especially to a human, but it happened and I love her very much._

The two smiled, turning their attention to the board and Charles focused on Erik's mind, managing to read his next move, as much as Erik had concealed it, making the game more difficult.

But Charles then felt a sharp pain in his head, which came as fast as it went, and he raised his hands to his head, closing his eyes tightly, and Erik frowned worriedly.

"Charles, what happened?" He got up, but Charles waved a hand and he stopped, and then Charles composed himself, slowly relaxing his forehead.

"Don't worry, it was just a small headache, I'm fine now."

Erik looked at him suspiciously but Charles looked better and so he relaxed and sat down again, while Charles returned to the game and soon made his move.

Her practice was over and Moira sat on the lawn watching the end of the soccer practice. It was the last year of Alex and Sean, just as hers and the two were giving all they had to make the last games memorable, especially Alex, because it was in the sport that he could release his energy.

"Hey Moira, shake those pom poms!" Alex said, approaching her and smiling, seeing the young woman with the pom poms thrown at her side and grabbing one of them, doing some imitations of the cheerleaders. "Go Summers!"

"The training is over, hero boy." She teased him with a laugh as he continued with the imitations, this time imitating her:

"Oh Alex, I know you can do it, go!"

"Give me that back, it's ridiculous, Alex." Moira said, covering her eyes and holding back the laughter, while he said that he could pretend that he was Charles and then the coach shouted from the middle of the field:

"Hey Summers, come here!"

"You heard the coach..."

But Alex lifted her by the arms and raised her to her feet, before giving her the pom poms and winking, before returning to the training:

"Do it and I'll dedicate a goal for you."

"Wow, a goal just for me... Go on, hero boy!"

Moira shook her head, but she smiled as some of her colleagues approached, looking at Alex. The young mutant was quite popular among the girls, but he had only eyes for his girlfriend in Oxford.

He had changed so much, before Charles and the rescue team, he had lived alone, afraid of getting out of control, but since Oxford he had changed and now did things other boys did, play football, have fun, and he had grown up. He treated her like she was the sister he never had and Moira was happy for that.

She then joined the other cheerleaders and started shouting encouragements.

An hour later, it was dark and the training was over and Alex approached his things on the bench and opened his notebook where Lorna's last letter was and he stared at the last line:

_And I love you Alex Summers, I don't mind if we continue with our long distance relationship, it only motivates me to keep going until we meet again, soon, but I don't want to make you feel obligated to continue in this relationship, so I ask you, do you want to continue?_

_With love, Lorna_.

He had been feeling stuck with his words for a long time, unable to put them on the paper. He remembered the first time he'd seen her at the movies, with her green and strange highlights in her hair, and soon they'd gotten along, but he'd never imagined he'd fall in love.

But he wondered if even if they did love each other, that long-distance relationship wasn't stopping them from meeting other people.

No, he knew he wanted her, but would it be fair to Lorna?

"Letter from Lorna?" Moira asked, approaching and seeing Alex's lost expression. "What happened?"

"Have you ever thought that even though you love someone, you may be holding them back from meeting other people?"

"Alex, distance relationships aren't for anyone." Moira told him gently, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

She had no experience in long distance relationship, just the stories she'd read, but as she loved Charles so much, she could talk about the feeling, and from what she knew of Alex.

"And you and Lorna aren't just anybody. She said that distance motivates her to keep waiting for you, and you, despite your concern for her, feel the same way, so as long as that feeling doesn't change, I don't see why not you continue to date her.

That made Alex surprised, before he opened a small smile, squeezing Moira's hand on his shoulder and then he said, picking up a pen:

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you soon." And he began to write his reply:

 _I love you, silly, and I want to be with you. With love, Alex_.

Moira, Alex, and Sean headed to the car when they saw Marie tossing her backpack into the seat of her car. Although they weren't in the same course, she and Moira sometimes met in the breaks or a subject they attended in common, when she didn't skip class and Moira approached her with the boys.

"Hi, Marie, I thought you had already left."

"I was going to, but I decided to take a chance and watch the soccer practice. It's the last year, after all." She said nonchalantly and Moira knew deep down, it was the way she had found to socialize and Moira suggested:

"Why don't you and Pyro show up at the mansion tomorrow? We're going to have a picnic."

"Your boyfriend won't mind?" She asked biting her lip, she only knew Moira, Alex and Raven, and as tough as she might look, she was actually shy.

"Charles? Of course not!" Alex was the one to reply, excited, having already been in her place. "He's a pretty cool man and besides that he can give you some advice so about your powers."

"Okay." She accepted and opened a beautiful smile before nodding to Moira and the boys and getting into the car.

At night Magda finished dressing for bed and approached the bed, noting her husband's thoughtful gaze, and she sat down beside him, touching his shoulder.

"Erik, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" He saw the worried look of his wife and then lifted the hand that was propped behind his head and stroked her hair, soothing her. "Don't worry my love, I was just lost in thought."

He didn't want to worry her for nothing, although something was telling him that in the midst of that calm there was a storm coming, because of what Charles had told him the meetings and about how a man, Colonel Stryker, had made himself clear he was against the mutants and he knew important people.

"Good thoughts?"

"Now yes."

Magda gave him a beautiful smile, feeling his fingers on her hair lowering and caressing her lips, before she lay down beside him and curled into his arms.

The couple stared at each other for a few seconds, thinking of the honeymoon in Poland and then the adventures that awaited them in America and slowly their lips met in a passionate kiss.

With the picnic the next day, Hank and Raven had volunteered to go to the grocery store in town to get what they needed.

Raven was in her usual disguise, with blond curly hair and busied herself choosing the appetizers for the next day. She loved parties and meetings like that, where she didn't have to pretend to be what she wasn't.

Hank, who held the basket, was distracted, watching the girl decide between the drinks. Blonde or redhead, skin with or without scale, it didn't matter, as long as he could be by her side.

"... right, Hank?"

"Sure." He hastened to say, adjusting his glasses and Raven smirked, knowing he had been distracted.

"Come on Beast, I think we've got all we need."

The two paid and then put their purchases in the car and a soft music stared to play on the radio as they drove in the short road to the mansion and Hank, taking a deep breath, put his free hand over Raven's, which made the girl smile, feeling his fingers warm, meeting his eyes for a moment, before looking at the window, watching the landscape pass by.

Somehow, their destinies always seemed to meet, and she liked it.

"I like you, Hank, really." She said, staring at the reflection of the two of them through the window and smiling. It made Hank's heart race.

"And I like you, Raven."

Hank then entwined his fingers with hers, guiding his hands to the handbrake, and their hands remained entwined until they reached the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm so in love with you._

_Make love your goal_

_The power of love, a force from above_

_Cleaning my soul_

**The power of love-Gabrielle Aplin**

That night, Charles knocked on Moira's door, but feeling her mind asleep, he opened the door carefully and found her sleeping over one of her college books and notes and he peeked, seeing the arguments she had created and her own searches based on Charles's, making him proud.

He smiled, approaching her and, not wanting to wake her, he put one arm under her legs and the other on her back and carried her to the bed carefully, laying her down. But he bumped into a book on the edge of the nightstand and it fell on the floor, making Moira open her eyes.

"Charles?" She realized she must have fallen asleep while studying, and her heart warmed, seeing that Charles had carried her there.

"Hi Moira, I'm sorry, I was trying not to wake you up." He said, sheepish as he picked up the book from the floor, Sense and Sensibility, and smiled at the choice of the book, returning it to its place.

"Thank you, Charles." Moira said smiling at his care and then she reached out for him, who accepted her hand and then he lay down beside her, bringing her into his arms and Moira leaned her head against his chest, relaxing.

"How's the project going?"

"The first part is ready, I have a meeting with my advisor next week." Moira lifted her head and touched his face gently, staring at him, "And you? How's your head?"

"I'm fine, my love." He assured her, clasping her hand to his that were on his face, feeling his body warm with her love and concern and then he kissed her.

Moira turned in his arms, corresponding to the kiss and taking her hand to his hair, caressing it in the rhythm of the kiss. Charles nipped her lip lightly, making them part for him and his tongue explored her mouth with passion, feeling Moira lean more against his chest.

Charles's hands then found the knot of her robe and, seeing in her mind that it was okay, he undid it, while Moira kissed him with more passion and he opened her robe, getting rid of it and throwing it on the floor, leaving her only in her nightgown.

Neither of them was in a hurry because they would have the whole weekend together and Moira's hands reached for the shirt that Charles wore, interrupting the kiss to remove it, with his help.

The two of them kissed again, sighing with each touch of the other, and Charles's hand went inside her nightgown, massaging her back slowly, feeling Moira's hands on his chest.

When they broke off the kiss to breathe, Charles lowered his lips to Moira's chin, distributing small kisses there and on the side of her neck, absorbing the sweet scent of her skin and making her sigh.

"Stay the night with me?" She murmured, caressing his arm around her, and Charles smiled, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Always my love."

Charles settled into her bed as she pulled the comforter to cover them and then the telepath snuggled her into his chest and minutes later they both fell asleep, comfortable in each other's arms.

Charles felt as if someone was squeezing his brain tightly and then had no control over himself. A voice was telling him distantly to hurt the young woman who slept peacefully beside him and Charles struggled, trying to open his eyes while holding the sheets tightly, to prevent his hands from doing what the voice had asked.

The telepath finally managed to open his eyes and he put a hand to his face, taking a deep breath and wiping the sweat from his forehead. He calmed down and looked to the side, relieved to see that Moira was well and that she hadn't woken up and he returned to hold her firmly.

_She's fine, you didn't hurt her._

"Charles?" Moira opened her eyes as she felt his arms tighten around her and saw her fiancé's sweaty, anguished face and sat up and touching his face gently. "What happened?"

"I just... I had a nightmare, it was like somebody was controlling me and..." Charles stared at her deeply, telling himself she was fine. "And I was afraid to hurt you."

"Charles, it's okay, we're fine." She reassured him, continuing the caress on his face and Charles relaxed a little. "Do you think someone was on your mind? Another mutant like Emma?"

"I don't think it's possible." He replied, frowning and thinking of the possibilities. "Besides Emma, I still haven't found any other telepath, and Emma Frost is locked in a well-protected complex. Maybe it was just a nightmare."

Charles wasn't yet fully convinced, but he could find no other explanation, and Moira then stepped out of his arms, saying that she would be back soon, and Charles leaned against the head of the bed, trying to relax slowly.

Minutes later, Moira returned to the room with a cup of tea and sat down beside him, handing itnto him carefully and smiled.

"It'll help you relax a little."

Charles smiled at his fiancé's care and took a sip, feeling the tea begin to calm him down, and Moira leaned her face against his shoulder, watching him, seeing that he looked better and laid a kiss on his shoulder, closing her eyes while he finished his tea.

"Better?" She asked when Charles set the cup aside and he nodded, lying down and bringing her with him.

"Thank you, my love." He answered her, kissing her lips and she corresponded, before Charles covered them again, hugging Moira from behind and whispering:"I love you."

"I love you too, Charles." Moira's hand found his that was around her belly, entwining it and they both fell asleep.

When Charles woke it was six in the morning and he got up carefully so as not to wake Moira, placing a light kiss on his forehead and left the bedroom.

He put on his robe and went down to the kitchen, noting that everyone should still be asleep, because the mansion was still quiet, it was Saturday and he decided to make the breakfast.

But when he got to the kitchen, he found Raven with some school books by her side, where a form was at the top while she wrote something in a small notebook and she smiled at the sight of her brother.

"Good morning, Charles."

"Good morning, Raven, why are you up so early?" Charles laid a kiss on the top of her head, and went to the counter to make some coffee.

"I didn't sleep very well." She admitted, closing the diary and then watching her brother turn on the coffee machine and then sit next to her and take her form, murmuring:

"List of college and courses..."

He could see that her mind seemed confused and what she thought about college and then he opened his arms and she smiled, sitting on his knees as she used to do when she was younger and he ruffled her hair.

"You don't want to go to college, right?" Charles asked with a small smile and Raven sighed, straightening her hair and staring at her brother.

"I know that education is important to you, and thanks to everything you taught me that I understood how it really is. But unlike you, Moira or Hank, I don't intend to have a career." She explained it sincerely, and Charles listened carefully.

"I want to finish school and see the world, meet other mutants like us, who want peace and then, be able to help them, train them to the world, here." And she looked into Charles's eyes, saying with a sad smile: "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Charles asked, choosing not to read her mind, for he knew it was something she wanted him to hear from her lips.

"Because I know that just like our mother, you wanted me to go to college."

"Raven..." Charles smiled reassuringly, holding his sister's hands and telling her: "Yes, the studies are very important and so I'm glad to see how much you've dedicated yourself in your last school year."

"But if you feel that college isn't for you, that's okay. You already fulfilled my dream that was to see you graduating at High School and most importantly, you didn't do this just for me, but you did it for yourself, to see the importance and already have your own plans and dreams. "

"Charles..." Raven hugged him tightly and he laughed softly, hugging her back and smoothing her hair. "You're the best brother I've ever had."

Charles shook his head in amusement and said,

"I'm your only brother, Raven."

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments please.

**Enjoy. Reviews pleaae.**

 

**Chapter 9**

 

_It's not just where you lay your head_

_It's not Just where you make your bed_

_As long as we're together_

_Does it matter where we go? Home_

**Home-Gabrielle Aplin**

 

Although it was autumn, that Saturday afternoon was pleasant and sunny. Everyone in the Xavier mansion and also Marie and Pyro were outside, having a picnic under the trees in the large garden.

Although at first Marie and Pyro hadn't been very comfortable, because they weren't used to being with real friends, Marie was already more loose among the group and even Pyro was gradually talking to the group and laughing.

Most of the food had been cooked by Magda, who loved to cook and now they were finishing the chocolate cake while they chatted. Charles was talking to Marie about her powers, that as frightening as it might seem, she didn't need to fear them, but to learn to control and she smiled, seeing that Moira hadn't exaggerated  in the description of her fiancé, he really was a good person with a big heart, who believed tgat everybody had a good side.

"The cake was divine, Magda." Sean praised her, lying down on the grass and the young woman smiled gratefully, before Alex stepped beside him and deposited a backpack over his belly. "Alex!"

Sean turned to the side, letting the  backpack fall onto the grass and shot his friend an annoyed look, sitting up then and examining the contents inside. There was a soccer ball, nets and several shirts, some blue and some red.

"Amazing!" Sean said, shaking his head and then punching Alex's shoulder lightly.

"So, don't go laying on the ground, we need to be with all the energy to win." Alex explained and Moira and Hank approached to see what the pair had in the backpack and the young woman smiled:

"Perfect, and the weather is nice."

"And best of all, the loser will provide tickets for the box of the final of baseball season." Sean said, exchanging a huge smile with Alex, who then turned to Hank:

"And that's where you come in, Beast, as it's you who pilots Blackbird, we could use it."

"You know Blackbird was built for missions, right?" Hank said, raising an eyebrow, but Alex smiled.

"Yes, but it would be under the conditions of not having any mission."

"And since Moira is your co-pilot and  likes baseball and plays soccer well, you two will be on our team." Sean explained and Moira laughed, shaking her head at the plane.

"So you two are already setting up the team before we even start the game?"

 _You know I'd pay for the tickets without the bet anyway, don't you?_ Charles said, amused in their minds, and Alex smiled, knowing he would. After all, Charles wasn't only a good person, but he also liked baseball.

_I know boss, but nothing more fun than making a bet with the best telepath in the world, right?_

_So let's see what you two have up in the sleeve._

"Hey guys, we're gonna play football, who's in?" Alex announced excitedly and the group became interested. "But we have a rule, boyfriends and girlfriends are on opposite sides."

Moira looked at Charles amusedly, apologizing as Erik rolled his eyes and Alex and Sean smiled so that they could stay with Moira and, luckily, with Hank.

Magda offered to be the judge because she liked to watch and Alex and Charles then stood side by side and began to choose the members of their team:

"Moira."

"Sean." 

Alex closed his eyes for a minute because he had lost his best friend, but he got Hank, Rogue and Pyro, just as Charles got Erik and Raven.

Alex handed the blue shirts to Charles's team while Sean and Hank locked the nets and then Erik and Alex shook hands, and the older man thought:

_Let's win this game, Charles._

_With your experience and my ability to read minds it will be fun._

"Play nice, boys and girls." Magda said, winking at her friends, and then Erik approached her and the woman, on tiptoe, kissed his face and whispered:

"Win the game, my love."

"You can leave it to me. And try to give Summers some fouls." Alex, who heard his name, shot his friend an annoyed look, who laughed and then Erik pulled Magda by the waist and kissed her.

As they were with only four players, Charles's team gave the first kick and soon Alex was running alongside Erik to steal the ball, while Moira surrounded Sean and soon Alex passed the ball to Rogue, who showed to be a good player, almost  reaching the goal-line, but Charles steal the ball, kicking it to Raven.

Hank ran to her side, trying to steal the ball, but the young woman smiled at him and it distracted him for a second, enough for her to kick the ball to Sean but Moira cut off his front, stealing it.

The girl smiled as she turned away from Erik, who was trying to steal the ball, but Hank shielded her and Charles smiled, watching her approach and Moira passed the ball to Alex who kicked on impulse, making the first goal.

The red team celebrated, but quickly the other team made a goal too when had Sean kicked the ball to Erik who managed to make the goal. The teams took a short break and soon Alex gave advice to the team:

"Pyro, you have more strength on your left side, stay on that side then and Hank, for having those feet, you're extremely fast, so we'll try to pass you the ball."

And then he told everyone to do some warm up so that the body wouldn't cool down and Charles smiled, because Alex would be a good P.E coach at hos school. The telepath then focused on his team and since they would be using Hank's agility, they could also count on some of their own skills, such as his powers and leadership.

_I'll be giving the commands mentally to you._

_All right, let's win this game._

One by one the blue team responded mentally and then, seeing it was almost 6 pm, they decided that the team that scored the second goal, would win.

And the game had been difficult because Charles was a good leader, commanding the team mentally, but Hank had managed to trick Raven and Erik, without thinking, just running to the goal-line and at the last moment, Alex appeared, kicking the ball to the goal-line, and Charles lost it.

"Yankees, here we go!" Alex celebrated, opening his arms then and hugging his playmates, and Charles approached, shaking Alex's hand.

"Congratulations, great game Alex, you're a good coach." The blonde smiled, shaking his hand and said truthfully:

"I have to be if I want to be the teacher of the future Xavier's school for gifted youngsters." And he would be proud to be a part of it, along with his mentor, Charles Xavier.

And that made Charles smile, seeing how mature and determined Alex had become since the day they had met in the army.

"And you'll be."

Even on opposing sides, the losers had won too, as Charles knew Sean wanted to see the Yankees so  he would arrange tickets for everyone.

The group set a campfire and gathered around it as Pyro absorbed the fire from his lighter and then snapped his fingers, lit the fire, and everyone smiled, relaxing after the fun afternoon.

Alex and Sean chatted excitedly about the game they would see and made plans for everything they could do in the box of the stadium.

Raven picked up the packages of marshmallows and chocolates she had bought with Hank and began to distribute in the circle and she smiled to see that Hank had already put his on one of the skewers and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Hank." He smiled as she nibbled and then she shared with him, making him happy.

Moira leaned her back against Charles's chest, playing with the skewer in her hands as he wrapped his arms around her belly and he thought:

_What do you think about we go on a date tomorrow? Go to the movies?_

_A date_? She thought with a beautiful smile and he nodded, smiling too.

_A date, my dear._

_I accept. I love you..._

_I love you too, Moira_.

Charles buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, and feeling her settle into his arms, as anxious for the next day as he was.

Rogue stared at the skewer in her gloved hands and a small smile appeared on her lips, and looked at each person of the group standing there around the bonfire.

She hadn't had fun like that in years, since had been a little girl and there she realized how much she wanted to have more days like that, to have friends to talk to, and a home where no one was afraid of her or pretend to accept her powers and she was happy for being able to share all this with Pyro, who had stayed with her when she had been alone that night last year.

"Are you okay?" Pyro asked, seeing her thoughtful look and the young woman nodded, smiling at him and gesturing to the fire.

"Now I am. Have you ever had that feeling of finding that place where you belong?"

"I have to admit that today was good, being with other mutants and even with humans who understand us." Pyro said, shrugging, but his eyes gleamed in earnest as he played with his lighter. "They're cool, and Xavier is a pretty honest person."

Rogue smiled, taking their skewers and then preparing the marshmallows and thinking about their future.

\--

The group returned inside the mansion to say goodbye to Rogue and Pyro, because she lived on the college's campus and she would give a ride to the boy, who lived with a friend in one of the rooms of Dark Paradise.

"Thank you again Moira." Marie said earnestly, smiling at the other and placing a hand on her shoulder and Moira hugged her.

Weeks ago, Marie wouldn't have let anyone hug her, let alone let people see her smiling, but her friendship with Alex, Charles, and the others was making her remember how she liked it, to have friends, and not fear.

"Let's go to Dark Paradise again, but this time, without any drama." Moira suggested, referring to the time Marie had taken her from the house to go there when she had been depressed.

"Sure, it'll be nice to go dance and have fun especially when there's someone to do it with me."

"Marie, the mansion will always be open for you, and for Pyro as well." Charles said and the blonde nodded, thanking and squeezing his hand and Marie said, shaking her hand:

"Thank you, Charles, for the advice and all the rest, I can see that Moira didn't exaggerate when she talked about you." That made Charles blush and he laughed.

"Hey Pyro, show here any day to play soccer with us again." Alex said, clapping his hand with his and Pyro smiled, squeezing Sean's hand after.

"Sure, and let's go to Dark Paradise one of these days again."

"Certainly." Sean said, as he had been curious after Alex had told him about the bar and Alex wrapped an arm around Sean's shoulder with a huge smile:

"There are some pretty girls there, I bet you're going to get a girlfriend."

\--

Minutes later, Pyro was in the car with Marie, who drove and she opened the window, letting the night wind hit on her hair that was loose and Pyro smiled discreetly, hearing her sing the song from the radio. Yeah, he'd had fun and was glad that all of this had been by her side.

Marie parked in the back of the bar and they both got out of the car, standing in front of the other and she reached out her gloved hand, holding Pyro's hand.

"I've been thinking that after I finish this last semester, I may go to Charles's school to learn to control my powers." She admitted it and the blonde nodded.

"It would be good to live with other mutants like us, other than those at the bar, who are always looking for a fight with me."

"Just because you tease them." She said, punching him lightly and laughing as he rolled his eyes but smiled.

He was slowly approaching her, looking deep into her eyes, and despite her apprehension, Marie didn't back away, lowering her hands to her sides and she closed her eyes for a second.

As Pyro touched his lips to hers, he felt the sweet taste of the kiss, at the same time Marie felt her heart racing in a good way, but as he felt the his lips began to feel numb, as if something was trying to absorb his energy, Pyro pulled away.

He took a deep breath as Marie twisted her hands in concern, but then he smiled, feeling that sensation of her powers fade away, for the kiss had been too quick and she smiled as she held his hand.

"That was... good." She admitted, still smiling.

"Yes..."

But the moment was interrupted when five men in black clothes, masks and weapons appeared.

"Hey, stay away!" Pyro lit the lighter, then took a fireball in his hand, pointing menacingly at them as Marie's eyes widened. "Go, get out of here, Rogue."

Marie couldn't think of leaving Pyro there, but she knew they needed help, but when she took two steps back to go to the bar, one of the men stepped toward her, pointing the gun and Pyro hit him and the man fell to the ground, trying to put out the fire from his clothes.

"Shoot him!" But it wasn't bullets that came out, but darts to make them sleep that had fallen on the floor.

However, the man on the ground managed to hit Pyro, who fell to his knees, feeling everything go dark.

Marie turned away when she heard the sound of Pyro falling. 

She was almost at the bar when she felt two darts hit her, on her leg and arm, and she fell to the floor as one of the men approached.

But she wasn't going to surrender like that and so, before it all went dark, she managed to take one side of the glove and grabbed the man's ankle, who then screamed in pain, falling beside her and the darkness took over Marie.

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

_Say when and my two hands_

_Will comfort you tonight, tonight_

_Say when and my own two arms_

_Will carry you tonight tonight._

**Say when-The Fray**

On Sunday morning, Moira found the kitchen empty because everyone had gone to bed late. Charles and she had exchanged a long kiss in front of her door after the bonfire, for he would go prepare the lecture he was going to present the other week.

Moira prepared a cup of tea with honey and went to the kitchen porch, watching the beautiful sunny morning and smiled, feeling relaxed with the warm wind, taking a sip of her drink.

She then felt two arms wrap around her and she closed her eyes, leaning against his chest as Charles laid a kiss on the side of her neck, making her shiver.

"Good morning my love."

"Good morning Charles..." She smiled, turning her face to the side and Charles kissed her, feeling the sweet taste of thhe tea mixed with hers.

"Auch!" Moira put the cup on the railing, feeling that something had stung her arm and started to burn. "I think a bee stung me..."

"Let me see." Charles said gently, holding her arm carefully and seeing the little stinger on her skin. "Are you allergic?"

"I don't think so..."

Charles removed the stinger and then led her into the bathroom, setting her down on the stool and then cleaning the reddish spot with soap and water before gently wiping it, and Moira gave a small smile at his care. Charles was incredible and so kind.

The telepath smiled at her thought. He wouldn't be otherwise with her. He then placed a band aid and stroked her face, looking at her with affection:

"Are you okay? Do you feel different?"

"I'm fine, I guess I'm not allergic, don't worry." She told him soothingly and Charles kissed her again with passion.

Moira parted her lips for him, bringing her hands to the back of his head, stroking his hair as his tongue met hers, and Charles knew that this time there would be no bees to interrupt them.

In the afternoon, Moira and Charles went to town, and although it was Sunday, there weren't many people at the movies and they got good seats and privacy.

Unlike the last time Alex had convinced everybody to watch a horror movie, the couple had chosen an action movie that they both liked and they sat down with the popcorn and soda in hands and Moira lifted the armrest from her seat, so she could lean against Charles's shoulder, who involved her shoulders with his free hand as they talked.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Charles asked, because on Monday she would show to her advisor and some professors a part of her project and she smiled, grabbing some popcorn.

"As ready as I can be. My advisor was very interested that I chose your research as the theme of my final paper, quite challenging for a girl. "

"He's going to get a huge surprise to see how much you like and know about it."

"Shocking." She nodded, laughing, and though she felt ready, she was nervous, too.

Few girls studied sciences in college, but it was something she was interested in and would go through to the end.

Charles smiled, holding her free hand and entwining their fingers over her leg and looked at her fingers and stroking them with his, before looking into Moira's eyes and saying in a sincere and passionate voice:

"You're going to do great tomorrow. You're smart and interested and I know your potential, you and your mind are incredible."

Charles noticed that Moira was looking at him with a beautiful smile, shaking her head and she murmured:

"You can't be real..."

"But I'm right here." He said amused, before his face softened and he said: "And I love you."

"Me too."

The couple exchanged a passionate kiss, before the lights went out and the couple broke apart, keeping their hands clasped as they turned their attention to the screen.

In the middle of the movie, when the plot was slower, Moira leaned her head on Charles's shoulder and he then set the popcorn in the armchair beside him, bringing her legs gently over his, since there was no one sitting nearby, keeping his hand over them and he leaned his head against the chair, turning his face toward hers as Moira drew her face closer to his, meeting him in a kiss.

The kiss became more passionate, and Charles's hand caressed her legs beneath his, making her shiver as she nibbled on his lower lip before parting their lips.

Moira placed her hands around his biceps to hold on as his tongue found her. One of his hands went up to her arm, stroking it and realizing she was shivering, both from the touch as from the AC and he broke the kiss.

"Wear this." Charles murmured, removing the black jacket he was wearing and handing it to her, ignoring her protest. "I'm not cold, my dear."

"Thank you, Charles..." She pulled the jacket over her white dress and closed the zipper, feeling comfortable wrapped in the warmth and scent of Charles.

He then put an arm around her waist and Moira laid her head on his shoulder, hugging him, feeling him kiss her hair and she smiled with him, both comfortable as they turned their attention to the movie.

After leaving the movie theater, Moira kept dressed in Charles's the black jacket, who had to admit that it looked amazing in her and despite the sun, there was a cold autumn breeze as the couple walked hand in hand.

The telepath smiled to see a park with swings, where some children ran, and then he pulled Moira gently by the hand, guiding her to one of the swings.

"Oh my God, I haven't been on a swing in centuries!" She laughed, holding the chains as the telepath stood behind her to push her:

"I have't been to a playground since Raven decided she was too old for that."

Moira turned her face back, seeing the expression of longing on Charles's so she smiled, stretching her legs forward and said:

"You can push me."

Charles laughed, pushing her until she reached height and Moira had to admit that she too missed her childhood, feeling the wind on her face. But she wouldn't trade that moment with Charles for anything, it was perfect.

_I wouldn't trade it either, my love..._

Charles smiled, pushing her higher, feeling his heart fill with more love for her, if possible, with her thoughts and laughs, watching her stretch her legs even further.

When Moira left the swing, adjusting her dress skirt and jacket, she looked at Charles with a smirk and he laughed as he listened to her thoughts and saw her pointing to herself:

"Come on, Charles, I can't be the only adult here acting like a child, come on!"

She then pulled Charles by the hand, who shook his head amused, sitting on the swing and feeling her hands begin to push his back and then two children approached, doing what the couple was doing.

None of them cared about being adults, a college student and a professor with PhD, playing in a playground, because they were together, and having fun.

At night, back at the mansion, Charles and Erik played a challenging game of chess, but unlike the other times, they played in the living room, as Alex was making bets with the group.

 _I don't know how you can focus with Alex and the others talking, so loud, old friend._ Erik thought, looking back and seeing Alex with a pen and a paper, writing what Magda was saying and he ended up grinning at his wife's words:

"My bet goes to my husband... He'll win the game in just some minutes."

"Okay, Erik 2, Charles 1. Got the money from Raven, Sean?" Alex asked as Sean checked the money in his hands and he nodded.

"Raven bet 15 dollars that Charles will win."

"Moira bet $10 on Charles." He then placed the paper on the table, rubbing his hands excitedly and taking 10 dollars from his pocket. "I'll bet on the boss too, he's a telepath."

"I'll bet on Erik, he's the best chess player." Sean said then and they exchanged smiles, shaking hands.

"After sharing part of the money among the winners, what's left we'll use to buy the new Yankees' caps."

"Deal, Alex!" Sean nodded and they approached Hank.

_Ah Erik, after years listening to the thoughts of others around me, that doesn't bother me._

_I admire you, Charles, for staying calm_. Erik told him honestly, staring at his friend before doing his move and Charles smiled.

_Thanks, and I have to admit that you have a great concentration while playing too..._

_And by the way, how's your headache?_

_Didn't have another, I think it was the stress..._

_I'm glad you're feeling better_. Erik then saw Charles drop one of his pieces and smiled: Let's give them a good game... _Will this be my second win in a row?_

_Not if I win, old friend._

_We'll see, we'll see._


	11. Chapter 11

_So wherever you go_

_I'm your shadow_

_Desert to ice flow_

_I will follow_

**Shadow-Birdy**

Monday passed quickly to Moira and Alex, because the only thing they had in college that day was the meeting with their advisors, which had gone very well and the two exchanged a smile as they met in the parking lot.

"I don't think my advisor was expecting such dedication and interest in history because I am an athlete." The blonde said amused and Moira laughed.

Alex was very intelligent, and his time in the army had given him a great knowledge of the period of wars and other events.

"Same here, I'm looking forward to when I finsh my final paper." Moira smiled, pleased with what she had already done. She then glanced around the parking lot, surprised not to see Marie. Even when she didn't go to the classes, she used to stay in the parking lot.

With nothing left in Bennington that Monday, the two of them were more relaxed that night and Moira was helping Magda with dinner while Alex was reading a magazine in the room and Sean and Raven were training underground. But both Charles and Hank weren't in the mansion, and all Erik knew was that Charles had received a call from Washington and left.

Moira was starting to sort out the dinner table when they heard a soft noise below them, indicating that the Blackbird had returned, and then they saw Hank and Charles appear and the look on Charles's face was extremely serious and they all stared at Charles, fearing what could have happened.

"The old Cerebro model that Hank built last year was stolen." Before Hank built the model that was underground, in the mansion, he had tested one in Washington and Erik frowned.

"But the Cerebro can only be used by a telepath... Who stole it?"

"Colonel Stryker." Everyone knew that he had been the only man in the government meetings that had been against the mutants. "The government doesn't think it was him, there is no evidence, they talked to him and they said he was in vacation with his family in Hawaii, but from what I saw in his mind, I know it was him."

"But that's not why they called me. Emma Frost escaped."

"But Charles, she was locked in a building under high surveillance." Moira said gaping, and he nodded, still serious.

"The government thinks it was she who stole the project, but from what we've seen of Emma, she's not the type to act without having a leader behind." Charles said and frowned, rubbing his forehead. "What worries me is that with the Cerebro, she can find any mutants on this planet, and I think she was causing me these headaches, she was in my head, but I can't get into hers!"

"Then let's go find her, catch her!" Alex said seriously, staring at the boss and then the phone next to him rang and he answered.

"Mom? What happened?"

And then Alex was speechless, his eyes glazed as the woman on the other end of the line spoke desperately, and Charles closed his eyes, feeling a desperation inside him as he heard the younger man's thoughts.

When Alex hung up the phone, he turned to Charles, an expression of desperation on his face:

"My younget brother, Scott disappeared at school, he's been showing signs of being a mutant for a few months, and Emma must have got him!"

"Do you think she's the one behind, kidnapping mutants?" Raven asked in horror and Charles rubbed his forehead, feeling that horrible headache again and Moira placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Charles?"

"I think it's Emma, she's in my head, but I can't get into hers." He then looked at the others. "I need to go to the Cerebro, see if I can find Scott." And that made Moira think of something unpleasant.

"Charles, could you locate Marie and Pyro as well?"

In the basement, the group headed into the room Hank had built for the Cerebro, and Charles sat in the chair, putting on his helmet while Hank pressed the buttons.

The room become a blur of colors for everyone, but Charles could see the red dots, showing the mutants and for a long time he searched for Alex, Pyro, Marie, Emma and Stryker and after much effort, he managed to find the missing three mutants, but couldn't communicate with them, as if Emma was preventing him and he removed the helmet, frustrated.

"Emma must be protecting Stryker's mind and somehow shielding the others."

"I'm going."

"Charles, you're not going alone, we're going too." Raven said, stamping her foot and staring at her brother as Sean and Alex joined her and the blonde said:

"It's my brother and I need to go along." And then Alex opened a small smile. "And, we won't let our leader go toward the danger alone."

"I'll follow you." Moira said as well, and Charles looked at her seriously, shaking his head, but she insisted: "I can't stay here waiting, and Hank needs a copilot."

"That's true, Professor." Hank said. Over the summer he had taught Moira how to fly the Blackbird, since the incident in Oxford that she had had to help him.

"And I'm not going to let my best friend fall into such a trap." Erik finished, and Charles sighed.

"I never wanted to involve you all in another battle, I don't like it, but I see it's necessary, so I'll ask you to come with me, but to be careful."

In the basement, everyone was surprised to see the yellow and black uniforms that Hank had prepared for them, of sturdy material and, in Alex's case, with modifications to use his powers and Hank said awkwardly:

"Since the battle with Shaw, I decided to make them in case we had to fight again." Alex wrapped an arm around his shoulders, holding his uniform with the other hand and smirked:

"Great job, Beast!"

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to fight." Charles said decisively, because what Emma and Stryker were doing was horrible and he wouldn't let them continue.

He never wanted to involve his friends, but he wasn't naive, knew that battles happened and what he could do, was to try to solve them peacefully, until the moment it wouldn't be possible anymore and then, they would have to attack. And at that moment, he would fight with everything he had, alongside his friends.

Hank, Sean, and Alex headed for one of the locker rooms, and Raven went to the other while Erik pulled Magda to the corner to talk.

Moira smiled, grabbing her uniform and then took Charles's hand and he opened a small smile despite the concern and stroked her hand.

"It's going to be ok, we'll be okay, we trust you as the leader of the... X-men."

"X-men?" He asked amused and she smiled.

"I had thought of that name after the battle against Shaw. You're the leader of this group, and therefore the X, of Xavier, X of the gene X."

"You are incredible, my love." He murmured, pulling her to him and hugging her and Moira buried her face in his neck, absorbing his scent and feeling safe. "Please be careful, okay?"

"I'll be, remember, Emma Frost can't get in my head." Moira reassured him, stepping away from the embrace. "I love you Charles."

"Love you too."

The two of them went to one of the locker rooms downstairs to put on their uniforms, and when the metal door closed, Charles dropped his uniform, taking Moira's hands and bringing her body toward his and pressing her back against the wall, kissing her with passion.

Moira let go of her uniform that she held between their bodies and brought her hands to his hair, parting her lips and feeling her body shiver with his hands, which lowered to her legs, caressing them and holding them glued to his body.

One of Moira's hands came down from his hair to his back, running her nails over the fabric of his shirt and then bringing him closer, making them sigh as their tongues fought.

When they were out of breath, Charles rested his forehead against hers, opening his eyes and staring into her brown eyes, which glittered and the two smiled, while their heartbeats slowed and they parted, picking up their yellow uniforms.

Moira opened the buttons of her dress, letting it fall to her feet as Charles tugged at his shirt, folding it and then unbuckling his belt, his eyes going to Moira's and all the time they undressed and then they began to get dressed in the yellow uniform, they didn't look away from each other.

When everyone was ready, Raven had assumed her true form and had a very mature expression on her blue face as she stood between Moira and Alex, and only Erik was missing.

Erik was ready, but he was in a difficult conversation with Magda, who had her arms folded over her chest as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Magda, I promise we'll be fine, we'll be back soon, but you have to stay." He said seriously and she shook her head sadly.

"Why? What if something happens to you, how will I know?"

"Because someone needs to stay if we need them to call help, and with you here, I'll have something more to make me want to win the battle and get back home to you." He explained gently, then kissed her forehead. "Please Magda..."

"Okay, but please be safe, you and the others..." She pleaded, and in spite of the tears, she smiled and Erik nodded, bringing a hand to the corner of her eye and wiping the tears.

"Come back safe, my love."

Magda brought her hands to his chest, over the yellow and resistant fabric, knowing it was another protection to the strong man she knew he was, and she relaxed a little, lifting her face, and then Erik kissed her.

When they parted, Charles aoproached and handed her a piece of paper and said:

"Stay in the basement, Magda, there's a room equipped with kitchen and bathroom that my grandfather built and an emergency telephone. If we don't get back in two days, call those numbers, they're from Carlisle and Millestone and they'll know how to find you."

"Be careful, Charles, all of you." She said, hugging him and then smiling at the others and Charles turned to the group, who stood side by side in front of the Blackbird, waiting for his orders.

"We're going after Emma and Stryker to save Scott, Marie and Pyro and prevent them from committing another crime against mutants and humans." Everyone listened attentively, waiting for his orders and he said seriously:

"I never liked fighting, because fights mean losses, but I know that sometimes, we have no choice and so we, from now on, the X-men, we're going to Stryker's base and we will fight if wen need to. I ask you to fight by my side and, be careful, okay?"

The group nodded, applauding Charles and Alex and Raven smiled at their name, X-men, knowing it was for real and they said goodbye to Magda, entering the Blackbird.

Hank and Moira put their headphones on, checking the engines and control panel, while Charles, Sean, Alex, Raven and Erik put their seat belts on and Charles took two fingers into his temple, putting in Hank's mind the coordinates for Stryker's base.

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

_When you're gone all the colors fade_

_When you are gone no New Year's Day parade_

_You're gone_

_Colors seem to fade_

**Colors-Amos Lee**

 

 

It hadn't been easy to find Stryker's base, but when they did, they landed the invisible Blackbird in front.

"Moira, you wait here." Charles said as they all got up and she nodded. "If you think something is wrong, and I don't get in touch, get the Blackbird out of here and find Magda."

"Okay, be careful and find the others." Moira squeezed his hand and he added more pressure, interlacing his fingers to hers for a moment, before breaking the touch, moving away with the others.

When Alex, the last one went to the exit, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know Scott's okay... Be careful, okay?"

"You can leave i to me, we'll go back well, we have the Yankees game to watch, remember?" He winked to her, but she could see his concentration and then he left.

\--

Despite the protection of the base inside, it hadn't been too difficult to take care of the guards outside. Charles put some to sleep while Hank took care of ripping the cameras and Erik, Sean and Raven stayed in their places, waiting for Alex, who was concentrating and then, with his powers, exploded one of the walls and the group hurried inside.

Some guards appeared, but Charles kept two fingers in his head, making them invisible as the guards passed by where they were and disappeared into one of the corridors and Charles lowered his hand:

"Let's go."

To their right, Charles could feel the mutants, in front, the mind of some guards, but to their left, nothing, which meant that Emma should be there.

"We need to split in two. Erik and Alex, with me to the left, the others, take the right corridor, in the end  there's a huge room with cages, Scott and the others are there."

Raven led Hank and Sean down the hallway Charles had indicated, disarming the guards standing in front of the metal door leading to the cage room.

With the keys of one of the guards, they came across a huge room, where there were cages with some sort of surrounding energy field with several young mutants inside, including Pyro, Marie and Scott.

"What that bastard did..." Raven murmured angrily, watching the young mutants caged.

"They must have kidnapped them for experiments." Hank said with a frown and shook his head. "How can Emma do this? She's a mutant too!"

The three mutants then hustled to the cages, opening them and helping the mutants out. There were mutants with various types of powers. A brown-haired girl who could walk through walls, a boy with the power to freeze what he touched, an oriental girl with colored hair, a boy who could adapt to the ambient, a boy with blue skin that could teleport and a girl with butterfly wings.

But when they had finished releasing them, two huge, menacing mutants appeared in front the door to prevent them from leaving, and the group, now large, prepared to confront them.

The girl who could walk through the walls placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, who wore a band to cover his eyes, and Pyro raised his hand, holding a fire ball and Marie, who took off her gloves focused on one of the mutants while Raven and Sean concentrated on the other, preparing to attack and Hank gathered the other 5 mutants to get them out.

"Sean, lift me up." Raven said as the battle began."Scott and Kitty, attack when he's distracted!"

And Sean used his supersonic scream to fly, opening his arms where the fabric wings were in the sleeves, making him fly and he grabbed Raven by one hand, flying towards the mutant who had two swords and they started to fight at the same time that Kitty was commanding Scott to try to hit him.

And on the other side of the room, Hank and Pyro attacked the huge, hairy mutant, surrounding him with Rogue, who disarmed him.

\--

Emma smiled, her arms crossed, between two mutants who had their minds protected by her. One had a thorny body and was huge, the other had huge wings and claws and was already flying, hovering above the group with his chest covered by a type of armor.

"I have to give you credit for getting here, Xavier." Emma said with a fake smile. "With me protecting my mind and Stryker's."

"Tell me, how can you do this? Hijack mutants like you to Stryker?" Charles asked coldly, staring at the blonde.

"Between getting locked in a cell without having anything to do and not being able to use my powers or help this despicable man, but being able to avenge Shaw and be free, I stay with the second option."

"You're despicable." Erik said angrily and Charles added;

"You won't be free for long!"

Emma then snapped her fingers and her two henchmen attacked. Charles knew that while Emma was protecting their minds, she couldn't attack, but it was hard to reach her, for her two mutants were very strong.

The winged mutant attacked Charles, throwing him against one of the walls when he had ran toward Emma, and the telepath fell to the ground, feeling a great pain and Alex shouted:

"Professor!"

Alex then looked at the angel to attack him, but at the last moment, the mutant covered with thorns turned into a huge ball, throwing Alex against the wall and his laser exploded one of the doors, instead of the angel, with whom Erik fought now, raising a huge iron plaque and throwing b it against him.

With great effort, Emma focused on Charles, ready to attack his mind as she had been doing for days, and Charles screamed in pain, still on the ground, but he took two fingers to his head, concentrating and fighting against her in his mind, to try to dominate Emma.

\--

Moira was worried because tje two hours had already passed and everything was too quiet. She then saw five teens running, looking behind them, worried and then she opened the door of the jet, signaling to them, who were relieved, and then one boy who had blue skin with a tail teleported all in of the Blackbird.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, seeing that the blue mutant looked rather tired, but he nodded, speaking with a strong accent:

"We're, are you Moira? I'm Kurt." And he held out his three-fingered hand and she squeezed it, smiling and the others approacher, feeling more relaxed and secure now.

The boy who could turn things into ice was called Bobby, the young woman with butterfly wings was Angel, the man who could adapted to the environment was Darwin and the other girl with colored hair was Jubilee.

"Do you guys know Scott, Rogue and Pyro?" Moira asked, frowning in concern. "They didn't come with you?"

"When the others who came with you released us, two mutants began to attack and they stayed to fight." Bobby explained, staring at the glass at the base, worried about Kitty, whom he had met in the cage.

"And I think there was another battle going on, because we heard explosions and walls breaking while we were running, they were fighting that blonde woman." Jubilee completed and Moira had a very bad feeling.

"When you were abducted, did you see a military man with the blonde mutant?"

"When they brought us here, there was a man wearing a metal helmet next to the blonde. Stryker I think she called him once." Jubilee answered and Moira knew that even if they defeated Emma, Stryker would still be free, because apparently he had made arrangements not to be connected to her, because Charles hadn't been able to read his mind, but he should have something incriminating him inside the base.

Then there was a huge explosion that shook the ground and they saw one of the walls explode, opening a passage and Moira made a decision:

"I'm going inside, and if no one comes back, Kurt, I want you to take the others to this place."

And she pointed to the location of the mansion on the map and then took one weapon and another one of shock. She had never used it, but she knew she would learn if necessary, and Kurt looked at her worriedly.

"It's dangerous!"

"Let one of us go with you." Bobby said and she agreed and then Bobby took a walkie talk from there, putting one in the pocket and giving the other to Kurt in case they needed his reinforcement and then Moira and Bobby left the Blackbird and ran to the opening that had been created in the explosion.

With Bobby's help, who was freezing the guards that appeared, Moira managed to reach the base control room that was empty, with everyone in the battle or unconscious, and to the right  there was a room that Moira was able to break through the protection, firing at the lock.

"What are we looking for?" The young man asked, seeing the desk and a bookcase with books and weapons.

"Documents, anything that has the name of Colonel Stryker." She said, starting to rummage through the desk and Bobby started to do the same.

"Look at this." Bobby said surprised, where there was a folder with the name of several mutants, including his and his friends', showing data about them and their powers. "I think Stryker has a son or a grandchild, I don't know, who's showing signs of mutation."

"I think it's his grandson, he has a son of Charles's age who is also a military man." She said, scanning the page he had pointed and then she turned her attention back to the papers on the table she had scanned and found something else.

It was the sketch of a helmet made of a powerful and rare metal that was able to stop mutants with mental abilities from entering in the mind of who used it. And Moira saw the name of Stryker signed on one of the project sheets, which enlisted the help of Emma.

"I think we all we need, come on!"

They stored the documents in a folder and left the room, when a huge mutant, looking like a ball of thorns, broke the wall next to them, standing right in front of them, but unconscious.

Moira and Bobby saw the dust from the destruction of the wall, where Erik was unconscious as Charles confronted Emma in a mental battle and Alex was trying to hit a young mutant with sharp wings, who flew with agility, deflecting from the lasers and attacking him.

Emma saw from the corner of her eye Moira and felt angry, and Charles took advantage of it and attacked her, causing the woman to scream, before regaining control and beckoned to the angel, turning to Charles.

Bobby created an ice shield, shielding him and Moira from the attack, before Alex yelled at the angel, attacking him and Moira and Bobby approached Erik. He he had hit his head hard and fractured his arm.

"I'll get him out of here and find Kitty and our friends." Bobby said, handing her the walkie talk and carrying Erik out of there easily and Moira nodded, then turning to Emma.

The blonde was still arrogant, although she was showing exhaustion from fighting Charles, while protecting the Angel's mind and so she couldn't turn to her other form, covered in diamonds.

Moira then used the shock gun on Emma, who hadn't expected that, and recoiled, feeling the shock radiating through her body and in that moment of hesitation was the breach Charles needed and used his powers to make her sleep.

Charles ran to Moira, hugging her, and when they turned to Alex, who was attacking the angel, something bad happened.

By the time Alex's laser hit his armor, which fell to pieces on the floor, they saw an object attached to it, with red numbers running in countdown, showing 00:05.

"Alex!"

Even astonished, the angel prepared to attack Alex, but Charles made him faint.

"Alex, run!" Charles shouted, pulling Moira's hand, but the blond wouldn't reach the door in time, not even the couple.

"Get out of here!" Alex shouted, aiming at the bomb, determined, he wouldn't let they two die. "If I use my laiser to aim straight into the center of the bomb, I can give you a few seconds more!"

_Alex, think of your brother..._

"Don't do this Alex, come with us!" Moira screamed in despair while they ran to the door and then shouted Kurt's name on the walkie-talk, turning to Charles:

"Is this where our story ends?" She whispered and he squeezed her hand, his voice sincere:

"I don't know my love..."

And a huge golden light began to take over all the room in which the three were.

Tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chap to end.

 

 

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

**Mirrors-Justin Timberlake**

 

_I knew it had been my choice to get into the base, to go after him, Charles, and now, in those few seconds I have left, I can only think that, as strange, sad and ironic as the moment may seem, I feel calm, in a strange way, but calm for being beside the great love of my life, who squeezes my hand tightly._

_And seeing his blue eyes in the light that begins to envelop us, I begin to remember all our moments together, the kiss we exchanged in the locker room today, the day you asked me to marry  you, the school ball where we danced in and where we fell in love a little more, until I reach the last memory, which is the first. The day we met at the crosswalk and you saved me._

_And like I said, it's ironic, because I think we're going to die now, but I love you more than anything and I don't regret anything... I just wish I could hear you call me my love again._

_\--_

_It's strange that again here we are my love, face to face with another explosion, but this time it might be  our end._

_I wish you hadn't come to the base, my love, even though you helped me defeat Emma. But you're part of this team and at least we're together and your brown eyes will be the last thing I'll see, if this is the end of our story._

_Seeing your eyes shine throws me in the past, making me remember all our moments together, your beautiful thoughts, the times I touched your hair, that serious look but passionate and amused at the same time that you threw me sometimes. I don'tt regret it, I'm happy at your side, but I wonder if this is the end of the story, my love?_

_\--_

Charles felt his back hit the ground outside the base and then someone pulling him by the hand and he saw a girl with brown hair before a blue boy appeared, touching their shoulders and then the three of them were inside the Blackbird that was already far from the base, that exploded then.

Inside the Blackbird, he saw Moira on her knees beside him, her eyes wide and shining, and then she smiled relieved, hugging him tightly.

"Charles!"

"Moira..." He wrapped his arms around her, smelling the burnt scent from their clothes, but relieved to have escaped and he kissed the side of her head before they released each other and Charles looked around.

They all looked fine, Erik was already awake, with a bruise on his forehead and arm immobilized, but he looked okay, just like the X-men and everyone they rescued and Moira got up, going to the he seat on the pilot's cabin, putting on the headphones and helping Hank.

Alex, who had been closer to the explosion, was well, with some burns on his arm and right side of his body and, hugging Scott. Seeing the professor, Alex was relieved and the two of them embraced.

"I was worried... When Kurt teleported me and then Moira and we didn't see you at the Blackbird, we were afraid you'd be left behind." He explained as they broke the embrace and Charles sat, putting his seat belt. "But then Kitty appeared with you..."

"Thank you Kitty." The telepath told her and she smiled, sitting between Bobby and Rogue. "To all of you."

And then Alex explained what had happened, just as Charles saw the events in his mind and in the others. Bobby had found Kitty, Raven, and the others at the exit, and Kitty had turned back  to help Charles, Alex, and Moira. By the time Moira had called for Kurt, the mutant had teleported to save them and that the Alex's laser had bought them some seconds before the explosion.

But as Kurt had been exhausted from transporting  Darwi and the others early, at once, he had to transport 1 at time, starting with Alex, who was closer to the bomb and then Moira. Fearing that he wouldn't arrive in time for Charles, then it was Kitty's turn to grab Charles, making him cross the walls with her with the explosion rollowing them behind, until they reached outside, where Kurt then had teleported them.

Everyone was exhausted, but happy to be safe and Charles and Erik exchanged a glance, remembering all the adventures and dangers that they had been passed through together.

_It was a close one, old friend. How are you feeling?_

_Only a few bruises, it was you who came face to face with the explosion... I thought we were going to lose you..._

_We're fine, we were lucky to have good friends. Emma and the other two weren't so lucky._

_What about Stryker?_

_We have a folder with documents that link the operations on that base, his connection with Emma and the kidnapping of mutants, besides the stolen Cerebro  and a helmet, he won't stay unpunished._

_Good..._

Charles smiled, watching the group resting in their seats. The brothers Alex and Scott, Kitty with her head on Bobby's shoulder, Rogue, her head resting on a gloved hand and Pyro at her side, playing with his lighter and occasionally looking at her discreetly. Sean, who slept peacefully, the other mutants they  had rescued, Darwin, Kurt and Angel.

Charles's gaze met his sister's, who was at his side, wand she smiled, squeezing his hand and then, Charles looked at the co-pilot's seat and, as if she could feel the telepath's eyes on her, Moira turned her head back, her hands still on the control panel, seeing his passionate gaze.

Moira felt a huge happiness within herself and gave him a beautiful smile, which warmed Charles's heart, followed by the thought:

_It wasn't the end of our history, Charles._

_No, it's just the beginning, my love._

\--

The following days had been very hectic for everybody. In the case of Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty and Scott, they had families who had been worried about their disappearance and Charles had contacted their parents, who had been interested to listen about his school, and the four young mutants wanted to frequent it when the school opened.

Kurt, Pyro and Marie, were another case, because the first two no longer had family and, in Marie's case,, her parents oppressed her and therefore, she willingly agreed to stay in the mansion and help with its opening that would be in a few months, in addition to training her powers.

And Darwin and Angel had their own works, he with a cab and she in a nightclub but both had shown interest in Charles's ideals.

With the documents Moira and Bobby had recovered, Charles had gone to Washington and called a meeting with Millestone and the other members of the OSS, proving all the involvement of Colonel Stryker, who had had his house turned upside down, where they had found the helmet, and the man then was arrested .

Charles's only concern was his son, William Stryker, whom he knew was like his father, even though his son was a mutant, but he would worry about it when and if the time came. Now his priorities were Moira and his school.

\--

Charles looked at his side, on the bed where he lay, and smiled, seeing the calm face of Moira, who was asleep. He loved her so much, God, he couldn't get enough of saying that, he loved her deeply, every look, serious, passionate, the way she loved and cared for him, her beautiful, intelligent mind.

Since the incident, they had been sleeping in the same bed every night, after those seconds separated by the explosion, and despite the fear they had left behind, they both enjoyed sleeping and waking up in the other's arms, reaffirming life.

He stroked her cheek, pulling away a strand of hair that was glued there, and then she began to stretch and the blanket fell, revealing her nightgown and when her eyes opened, first foggy and then filled with passion as she found Charles's eyes, the telepath couldn't resist, feeling his desire grow.

He stood over her, lowering the rest of the blanket and then he took her hands, entwining them with his and depositing them on either side of her head, watching her body, her red nightgown and then her face and Moira smiled, feeling her heart speed up:

"Good morning, Charles..."

"Good morning, my love..." He whispered, his voice hoarse as it was morning, but full of passion, and then, seeing her lips parting and staring at him with desire, Charles lowered his face and murmured in her ear, before kissing her:

"October 29th."

The kiss was long and Charles then let go of one of her hands to caress her arm, rising and lowering slowly, making her shiver, while his tongue met hers and Moira took her free hand to the top of his chest, feeling his heart and lowerinh to his belly, teasing him.

His hand left her arm then, going to her left thigh and lifted the hem of her nightgown, and continued rasing, until his hand reached her left breast. She gasped against his lips, feeling his fingers caressing her breast slowly and Moira interrupted the kiss, catching her breath as his fingers went to the other breast.

Moira then lowered her hand that was caressing his belly, entering inside his sweatpants and reaching his member, already rigid. Her touch made Charles shiver, and then he brought his lips to her neck, muffling his sighs as her other hand let go of his and went to his back, her other hand still holding his member and moving it sensuously.

Charles rested a hand on the side of her head so as not to crush Moira as his hand descended toward her thigh, squeezing it for a moment, before his fingers found her center, touching only, before he kissed her again, moving his fingers inside her center, stimulating her.

They kept moving, their bodies leaning against each other, the room getting warmer, and Charles, realizing that he was close with every movement of her hand around him, increased the speed of his fingers until they exploded together.

When they broke off the kiss to breathe and recover, Charles lay back beside her, looking up at the ceiling, feeling happy, and she leaned her head against his chest, feeling his arm wrap around her, and she smiled happily.

October 29th. Exactly 4 years until their wedding and now, more than ever, she felt how much Charles wanted only her as the great love of his life and would wait the 4 years, 10 years if it was what she wanted and Moira loved him so deep and trusted him, in his honesty, in his mind, in the way he touched her and made her body react and in the enormous love he showed for her, knowing she would never be invaded by doubts about them again. October 29th.

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Have a good read.

 

 

_To the ends of the earth, would you follow me_

_There's a world that was meant for our eyes to see_

_To the ends of the earth, would you follow me_

_If you will have a say my goodbye to me_

**Ends of the Earth-Lord Huron**

 

4 years had passed and another October 29 arrived and the City's church that was near the mansion and also now Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters was agitated. People in dresses and dress shirts were entering the church, some young people were talking in front of the church's facade that was adorned in satin and roses.

But inside one of the rooms at the back of the ancient church, where four young women were, one of them was extremely nervous. The interior of the room had a clothes rack with beautiful green dresses hanging thee, which the three young women were already picking to get ready, just as there were two smokings and finally a white bag where you could see the bar of a dazzling wedding dress .

A young woman with auburn hair, tied in a messy bun, wore a white, glued bodice, covered with a lilac robe to hide and she tried not to show her nervousness, her wedding had finally arrived, the day she had waited so long in the last 5 years but when she had been younger, she had never imagined that she would love to idea of getting married.

Moira Mactaggert could hear her bridesmaids, Raven, and Marie and her maid of honor Kayla, who were at the door, peering into the hallway and their comments, and it made her more nervous. It was strange, that after so much waiting, counting each day, she was now nervous and everyone described it as pre-wedding jitters.

And at that moment, she wanted so much to see Charles and be able to feel his arms around her before they met at the altar, but her bridesmaids wouldn't let that happen. It was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the altar and they would do anything to make the day perfect for those two.

"Charles, what are you doing here?" Raven asked through the crack o the door, seeing her brother in the other side of the door, in a dress shirt, and he smiled sheepish.

"Erik should come here to get our smokings, but he needed to go back to the mansion to get our rings, the only task my best man had, and he forgot."

"Ah Erik..." Raven shook her head. "At least Alex and Sean have already oversaw the buffet and Hank and Magda are helping the guests with their seats."

Upon hearing her groom's name, Moira jumped off her seat, ignoring Raven and Marie's protests and going to the door. The door had only a crack and Charles stood facing Moira, but without seeing her in the robe she wore, and he closed his eyes.

"Hi Charles..." She sighed, but her heart was still racing and he gave her a beautiful smile.

"Hi, my love..." And then he raised his hand, touching her face blindly and then, pulling away a strand that was loosening from the bun, saying in a soft voice:

 _My love, are you okay?_ Her thoughts didn't form words exactly, but he could feel her nervousness...

 _I... I think it's the pre-wedding jitters Charles_... She admitted, leaning against the wooden door and staring into his closed eyes.

 _But you're okay? I don't want to see you in distress._ He frowned, worried, feeling her breath on his face.

_I'm just nervous about the wedding, I'm okay... I just hate feeling like this..._

_My love, I'm nervous too._

_Really? Why?_

_Because I'll be marring the woman I love and, just like you, I want it to be perfect. Not for the others, but for both of us. Especially for you_. He told her honestly, leaning his other hand on the wall, to get closer to Moira and she parted her lips, opening them into a small smile.

_Charles... All I want is a happy day for us too, for you, because I love you._

_I love you too, and if you need some time for yourself, I'll wait, do it.._. Her eyes, which were already made up, shone even more.

Charles stroked her cheek tenderly, feeling the softness of her skin, which he imagined, and was guessing, that was pink, both from the make-up as from his touch that made her blush.

Moira felt a bit of her nervousness leave her, feeling her heart race in a good way, seeing that he was nervous too, but he smiled and she smiled too.

Charles then lowered the hand from her face to the back of her robe and brought her body to him and kissed her, his lips just touching hers and feeling the sweet taste of her lips that started moving over his.

The kiss was soft and lasted only a few seconds, but it had been great and slowly, their lips stopped moving, savoring the moment, before they broke the kiss.

Moira took Charles's hand, which was on the wall, interlacing his fingers to hers, beside her body and then kissed his face and Charles gave her a beautiful smile, still with his eyes closed.

"Thanks..."

"Charles, Moira needs to get dressed, the ceremony will start in 15 minutes!" And Raven interrupted the moment, pulling Moira and closing the door, winking at her brother and Moira sat on the stool, taking a deep breath.

"Moira, relax..." Marie said with a smile. She wore the green dress with her black gloves, and somehow, it looked perfect. "It's normal to feel nervous, after all, it's your big day."

"I know, but I don't want to go to the altar, so nervous and give the wrong impression to Charles."

"He's a telepath Moira, he knows the reason for your nervousness..." Raven reassured her, but then Kayla grabbed her hand and said decided:

"Come, let's take go out."

Moira had helped her when she was getting married, she had been as nervous as Moira was, and she wanted to help her best friend, and the bride smiled at her best friend, remembering why they were so close and she had missed Kayla so much.

While Moira could be sometimes rebellious, yet rational, Kayla had always been the impulsive one, and that had always been a good thing for them.

"We only have 15 minutes!" Raven remembered her, but Marie smiled, enjoying the idea.

"She's the bride, everyone expects her to be late and that'll make her relax."

And Moira thought this was a fantastic idea, because all week she'd been so busy with the arrangements and, in her case, her grandmother who had come earlier, not letting her breathe, talking about all the perfect marriages in the family. And Moira remembered Charles's words about waiting and doing what she thought she needed and smiled.

"Where are we going?" Moira asked decisively

"Wherever you want." Kayla said, showing the key to Moira's car.

Outside, Erik parked the car, after picking up the rings, and saw Alex and Sean, both in dress shirts, staring at one spot behind him, shocked. Erik turned and saw the 3 bridesmaids in ner dresses, accompanied by Moira in a robe, getting into a car and leaving.

"Why is Moira running away?" Alex asked, and then he, Sean and Erik went into the back of the church and to the other room, where Charles was, adjusting the knot of his tie.

"Charles?" Erik called carefully and then began to tie the knot for him, while Sean went to get their smokings.

"Is everything okay between you and our illustrious bride?" Alex asked in the same tone and Erik then finished with the tie, looking at the calm face of his best friend:

"Have you seen Moira?"

"Yes, she was nervous, but it's normal, so am I." And he was, despite appearing calm. He was nervous, but happy. "She and the girls left a little while, but I heard Moira's thought that they would soon be back."

And that made the other three relax and focus on the groom and the guests who were in the Church and Alex smiled behind his mentor:

"And how is our illustrious leader and professor?" And in spite of the amused tone, his face showed how happy he was for him, and for Moira, and Charles smiled.

"Happy and nervous, I'll admit."

"I don't think I'd ever heard you admit to feel nervous, just remember who'll be walking toward you at the ceremony." Erik said, winking at him and the two exchanged a look, showing all the friendship and happiness, by Erik's marriage, and now Charles's and the best man then handed the telepath the rings.

"It'll be all right, old friend."

Moira's car was standing in front of a convenience store and it caught the eye of people there, with three women in beautiful dresses and one in a robe and barefoot with one foot outside the car. The door was open, letting the soft wind in, and Moira felt her nervousness fade away, leaving only that huge urge to be next to Charles.

"Well, at least we didn't run off to the bar." Kayla laughed and Moira accompanied her, making Raven and Marie look at them in surprise, and the bride explained:

"A month before meeting you in Oxford, we were the Kayla's aunt bridesmaids and she was so nervous that she wanted a whiskey and as one of the braidsmaids and, with a driver's license, I had to drive."

The others laughed at the image, remembering then Kayla's marriage, which had been a simple ceremony with Logan, shortly after the war, and how she, so confident and calm, had felt so nervous and poured cold water on her face, forgetting her face was all made up and Moira had taken her to her house to redo the makeup and give her a tea while Raven took care of the guests.

"It's strange, but now I feel relaxed... and ready." Moira said, looking out the window and thinking of Charles and all the times together and what they would have and it warmed her heart.

"Nervousness is part of it Moira, but after it passes, only the wonderful feelings remain." Kayla told her and Moira took a last sip of her milkshake and turned to Kayla and the others, smiling:

"Thanks."

The three of them smiled and Kayla laughed, finishing her milkshake and starting the car and Raven said :

"That's what bridesmaids are for, Moira."

And then Kayla drove them back and rushed Moira back to the little room, where Marie began to reapply the lipstick while Raven started to comb her hair in a delicated bum and Kayla checked the dress. They were late, but what was a wedding without the bride's delay?

The ladies in gree stood in front of Moira, dazzlin, her face, covered by the veil, with a light and glittering makeup and her hair in an elegant bum and a white dress glued to the waist and loosening, with two layers.

They were ready, beside Mr. Mactaggert, to walk through the huge wooden door leading to the hallway and the altar. That would lead the beautiful bride to Charles.

 _I'm ready, Charles. To you_. Moira thought, smiling under her veil as she watched her braidsmaids approach the door.

 _I know my love, and I'm anxious._ Charles thought, handsome in his white suit, with his charming hair and positioned on his side of the altar, smiling at the door. Next to him was Erik, and in line with the best man, Alex and Sean.

 _Me too. I love you._.. She thought passionately, her smile growing, feeling calm. And that made him smile even more, anxious, but in peace and thought with love:

 _I love you too, Moira_. The door was going to open at any moment and he thought: _Are you ready to go in?_

 _With you, I'd go to the ends of the world, Charles_. She assured him softly _. And you?_

 _I would go to the end of this world with you, my love_. He answered her passionately, and then Raven and Marie entered.

End


End file.
